


Summer Camp

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Short, Summer Camp, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Ser monitor do acampamento de verão do seu colégio não parecia uma má ideia para Scorpius Malfoy, até o momento em que algumas lembranças da última vez que esteve por lá começam vir à tona.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Créditos Extras

**ACAMPAMENTO DE VERÃO**

**HOGWARTS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

_12 a 19 de Julho_

INSCREVA-SE COMO MONITOR !!! 

— Nunca que _eu_ vou ficar oito dias no meio do nada com um bando de pirralhos da quinta série — Alvo cochichou, estendendo o panfleto em minha direção. — Se eu fosse ganhar algo com isso, mas…

— Acho que dá para conseguir créditos extras — dei ombros, dobrando o pedaço de papel.

— _Créditos extras?_ Quem que vai fazer isso por créditos extras?

Era um costume de Hogwarts levar os alunos da quinta série para os confins do vilarejo de Hogsmeade durante uma semana para simbolizar o fim do elementary e o início do middle school, mas para que toda a _magia_ acontecesse os professores recrutavam os monitores do colegial para ajudarem voluntariamente na árdua missão de conter as ferinhas selvagens. Os créditos extras eram apenas uma _lenda_ para atrair os que estavam precisando; o verdadeiro valor era a palavra _voluntário_ na ficha de inscrição para universidades. 

No dia em que recebemos o panfleto na reunião de monitores, a maioria inventou uma desculpa.

— Me prontifiquei a aguar as plantas da minha vizinha durante o verão — Andrew Bones foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, não fazendo questão de ser meramente convincente. 

— Vou viajar com os meus pais — Lysander Scamander, da lufa lufa, lamentou com uma falsa expressão de tristeza. A escola inteira sabia que _os pais dele_ iriam viajar e que ele ficaria sozinho em casa, visto que ele já estava fazendo propaganda das festas que daria. 

— Minha mãe disse que estou de castigo, não posso sair de casa nem para respirar a poluição de Londres — Alvo, _grande_ Alvo Potter. — Seria até bom todo o ar campista, mas… A Ginevra não costuma mudar de ideia. 

— Eu vou — ergui a mão, convicto de que sofreria um julgamento posteriormente. — Tem que levar toalha e roupa de cama?

Embora parecesse ridículo perder uma semana de férias num acampamento, seria importante constar no meu currículo atividades voluntárias, ainda mais num período em que eu poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Seria fácil atribuir a minha pessoa adjetivos como responsável, sério, engajado e dedicado. Meu pai achou uma boa ideia, minha mãe colocou um monte de frascos de repelente na minha mochila e meus amigos me encheram o saco até o dia da saída. 

No sábado, às quatro horas da tarde, eu estava em frente ao prédio da Hogwarts Elementary School com uma mochila nas costas, tênis confortáveis nos pés e braços fedendo à repelente de mosquitos. A professora Hooch e o professor Baldrick estavam perto do grande ônibus roxo conversando com os primeiros alunos que chegavam. 

— Você está fedendo — Rose Weasley disse, de repente, se aproximando de mim. Ela estava com uma mochila e uma expressão de quem também se submeteria àquilo apenas pelo seu futuro acadêmico. Não era difícil de lembrar do seu descontentamento quando foi a vez da nossa turma ir para o acampamento, anos atrás.

— É para repelir insetos e pessoas indesejáveis — deslizei o dedo na tela do meu celular para desligá-lo. Enfiei no bolso. — Por sorte você se parece com uma joaninha _e_ é indesejável.

— Engraçado como sempre, Malfoy, só tente não matar as crianças com esse odor. 

— Idem.

Dos dezesseis monitores, apenas quatro iriam. Eu, Weasley, Alice e Roxanne. Porém, não estava escrito em nenhum lugar que deveríamos ser _legais_ um com o outro; a grande preocupação era apenas estar de volta com as sessenta crianças vivas e, de preferência, felizes. Sim. Sessenta crianças. Felizes. 

— _Sessenta_ crianças?! — Rose Weasley surtou quando a professora Hooch começou a nos contar sobre detalhes importantíssimos que deveríamos saber para que tudo fosse _perfeito_. Olhei entediado para a ruiva; era tão inteligente, mas não sabia fazer contas. — Em quatro nunca vamos conseguir controlar sessenta crianças — rosnou, perplexa. 

— Rose, _calma_ — o professor Baldrick pediu, sentando-se na carteira em frente a da garota. Ele costumava ser bem paciente com todos, alguns achavam ele engraçado, outros achavam ele bonito. — Vocês vão estar lá para servirem de referência. Eles precisam ter um chefe, um guia, uma autoridade, da mesma forma que acontece aqui no colégio. E nós dois estaremos lá o tempo todo. 

— Weasley, você não consegue dar conta de quinze crianças? — perguntei mediante seu rosto assolado de medo, preocupação e tudo que há de ruim e desesperador no mundo. — Eles não são monstros nem nada, além de que você é bem intimidadora, principalmente quando está brava e parece um dragão. 

— O Scorpius tem razão, Rose — o professor concordou. — Você é bem intimidadora. Libere o dragão que há dentro de você e tudo ficará bem! 

Quando eram quase seis horas da tarde, o horário marcado para sairmos, o professor Baldrick mandou que entrássemos no ônibus para verificar se estava faltando alguém. Fomos apresentados como Monitores-Chefe dos grupos, embora eles só fossem descobrir a qual pertenceriam quando chegássemos em Hogsmeade; por hora, éramos aqueles que eles deveriam respeitar. A maioria das crianças estavam quietas, sentadas, olhando os pais através da janela, e colaboraram com a chamada. 

Roxanne e Rose ficaram no segundo andar do ônibus, eu e Alice embaixo, Baldrick e Hooch na cabine do motorista — um bom exemplo de como seria os próximos dias. 

— Tem alguma coisa errada — Alice sussurrou ao meu lado, abaixando os óculos redondos até a ponta do nariz. — Só estou ouvindo o barulho do motor. 

— Isso é ruim? — para mim parecia ótimo. A viagem levaria umas quatro ou cinco horas ao todo e um cochilo seria a melhor opção para evitar minha labirintite. 

— Muito. 

Eu só fui entender o que Alice falava quando, depois de pegar no sono, fui acordado por uma gritaria ensurdecedora. Passei a mão pelo canto da boca para limpar o pouco de baba escorrida, fiz esforço para abrir os olhos e perceber que os pestinhas estavam quase em pé nos bancos, falando alto, jogando coisas um para o outro, dava até para ouvir uma música de extremo mau gosto fazendo o plano de fundo da bagunça. 

— EI! — eu tive que me levantar, forçar minha voz para que ela fosse ouvida no barulho de _Hipogrifos Nervosos_ , uma banda esquisita que parecia estar fazendo sucesso. — EU QUERO ESSE SOM DESLIGADO, EU QUERO VOCÊS SENTADOS E EU _NÃO_ QUERO GRITARIA — alguns levaram a sério, outros não. Semicerrei os olhos em direção a dois garotos que pareciam não estar se importando. — Ou vocês não vão comer sobremesa durante essa semana. 

Foi uma ameaça mediana, porém suficiente para que calassem a boca e tirassem a música horrorosa. Holanda Hooch havia falado sobre todas as ameaças possíveis capazes de controlar as crianças, e sobremesas, playlist da festa, taça das casas e acomodações eram os principais tópicos para barganhas de comportamento. 

Voltei a me sentar com a sensação de que não conseguiria dormir até chegar lá.

— Você é um bom monitor — Alice me deu tapinhas nos ombros, sorrindo compreensiva —, mas não tem cara de quem gosta de trabalhar em acampamentos de verão. 

— Não gosto de várias coisas — dei ombros. — O lado positivo é que vai ser um bom evento para as universidades verem, além de que eu consegui achar uma desculpa para não responder mensagens no celular. 

— Celulares são proibidos? — os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Não — suspirei, me aconchegando na poltrona —, eu só achei que seria legal fazer de conta que estou num retiro e que ninguém pode me importunar. 

— Acho que as crianças vão frustrar seus planos de princesa, Scorpius. 

— Não parece uma alternativa inteligente em voz alta, eu sei — ela riu, pegando o celular para responder as notificações que o faziam vibrar. — Por que você decidiu vir?

— Porque pensei que o Alvo viria, e também porque estaria de pernas pro ar em casa — Alice Longbottom era uma garota legal, monitora da lufa-lufa, participava da orquestra e tinha um precipício pelo meu melhor amigo. 

— Ele morreria antes do terceiro dia. 

— Com certeza.

O senhor Baldrick estava certo: monitorar acampamentos não era algo para fracotes, e Alvo não tinha o perfil de alguém capaz de tal ato heróico, já era o suficiente ele cuidar dos próprios óculos. 

Demorou um século para que chegássemos até a frente de um portão cuja placa dizia “ **ACAMPAMENTO DE HOGSMEADE** ”. Estávamos numa rua vazia iluminada por dois postes de luzes amareladas, não era possível enxergar nada dentro do terreno do acampamento além de árvores e moitas, o som de grilos fazia fundo para a gritaria das crianças eufóricas, que desceram do ônibus quase pulando um por cima do outro, alguns tropeçando em pés alheios, empurrando quem estava na frente, dando risadas escandalosas; parecia o próprio inferno infantil num cenário macabro de séries estadunidenses de serial killers. 

Ainda bem que a professora Hooch estava com o mesmo apito que atormentava os ouvidos das líderes de torcida na escola. 

— ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! — pediu batendo palmas. — A partir de agora, todos vocês estão sujeitos a perder ou a ganhar pontos. Não se esqueçam que a casa vencedora vai poder escolher as músicas da festa de sexta-feira e, é claro, vai ganhar a Taça das Casas — as crianças comemoraram com gritinhos e assobios. — Agora, os monitores irão chamar seus alunos. Roxanne vai chamar os grifinórios, Alice os lufanos, Rose os corvinos e o Scorpius os sonserinos. Em seguida, todos nós iremos dar uma volta no acampamento para nos familiarizarmos antes de conhecerem seus dormitórios. 

Cada casa ficou com quinze alunos, como o previsto. Sob a minha supervisão ficaram nove meninos e seis meninas, todos bem esquisitos, inclusive. 

Fizemos um tour logo após, passamos pelo refeitório, salão comum, vimos de longe o lago de esmeralda, a cabana dos monitores e dos alunos. Duas cabanas ficaram para as meninas e duas para os meninos, todos muito bem acomodados em beliches e separados de acordo com as casas. Ajudamos todos a se organizarem com as malas, dividimos as camas e fomos para o refeitório tomar um lanche, momento oportuno para que as regras fossem comunicadas pelos professores. Todo o cenário era bem nostálgico, e até mesmo as regras pareciam despertar uma saudade da época em que eu e Alvo estávamos eufóricos pela _loucura_ de ficar uma semana longe dos nossos pais. 

Acompanhei todo o meu grupo até a entrada das cabanas, e aproveitei para dar o _meu_ recado, ciente de que seria necessário ter pulso firme com eles. Foi um bom acordo com ambas as partes visando seus próprios interesses. 

— Todos devem dormir logo porque amanhã, sete e meia da manhã, eu estarei aqui na porta com um megafone para todos acordarem, se vestirem e estarmos pontualmente às oito no refeitório para às nove estarmos prontos para as atividades. Entenderam? — as quinze crianças assentiram. — Não façam gracinhas, não extrapolem os limites do bom senso, porque eu não quero ter que dormir aqui com vocês e acredito que vocês também não queiram. 

Esperei que todos entrassem para me dirigir a cabana dos monitores, que já estava acesa. A casa era bem aconchegante; toda em madeira, uma simpática sala de estar logo na entrada, com sofás marrons e uma lareira, luzes amareladas e um cheiro de eucalipto.

— Ótimo. Agora que o Scorpius chegou, vamos ao que interessa — me sentei no sofá, ao lado das garotas. O senhor Baldrick falava apoiado na lareira, Hooch escorada na parte de trás do outro sofá. — Nós temos dois quartos para quatro monitores. Normalmente dividimos entre meninos e meninas, mas como só temos o Scorpius dessa vez…

— Ele pode dormir no sofá — sugeriu Rose num tom debochado —, ou com os alunos na cabana.

— Ou _você_ pode ir, Weasley, já que parece ter a mesma altura e idade mental deles. 

— Se mais monitores tivessem aceitado, onde eles dormiriam? — Roxanne perguntou, olhando ao redor.

— Nos quartos que eu e a professora Holanda vamos dormir, é claro. Nos outros anos sempre ficamos na cabana de hóspedes, mas o colchão é muito ruim, e já que só temos metade da monitoria esse ano, preferimos fazer companhia a vocês — Baldrick sorriu apontando para as duas portas perto da entrada. — Então, quem vai dormir com o Scorpius?

— Por que não tiramos dois ou um? A primeira que sair divide o quarto com ele. 

— Boa ideia — Rose sorriu irônica, talvez acreditando na própria sorte.

A ideia de Alice foi prontamente acatada. Elas estenderam os braços e, de repente, o rosto de Rose Weasley começou a ficar vermelho como um pimentão, mas ao invés de seus dentes rangerem como o usual, ela apenas abriu um sorriso irônico: havia sido a primeira a sair. Embora não fosse a melhor coisa do mundo — ou a mais indicada para a minha saúde mental —, eu não fazia questão de dividir ou não com alguém específico. Além de que eu conhecia Rose desde o maternal e, apesar dela ser um pouco nervosa, não me mataria durante a noite nem nada do tipo. Embora eu me permiti duvidar ao não ouvir uma reclamação sequer. 

Os professores repetiram sobre a questão do horário e logo fomos arrumar nossas coisas. Já passava da meia-noite quando eu deitei na cama de solteiro de lençol verde. O quarto era pequeno, _bem_ pequeno, quase claustrofóbico. Tinha uma janela de madeira que pegava quase a parede inteira, duas camas de solteiro embaixo dela, um criado mudo com uma luminária, um ventilador no teto; ao lado da porta de entrada um guarda roupa aberto, onde deixamos nossas mochilas, e só. O colchão era confortável, mas não era grande o suficiente para mim, por isso meus pés ficaram para fora. 

Eu estava guardando o meu celular desligado na gaveta do criado-mudo quando Rose voltou do banheiro vestida com um pijama azul e uma cara de poucos amigos. Deitou na cama como se aquele fosse o dia mais trágico da sua vida, pegou o celular e começou a digitar como se os dedos fossem máquinas — provavelmente estava falando para alguém sobre eu ser a pior pessoa do mundo. 

— Posso apagar a luz? — perguntei educadamente, afinal, não queria que ela realmente morresse de ódio porque se não o acampamento poderia correr o risco de ser arruinado, assim como a atividade do meu currículo. Eu me levantei, fui até o interruptor e esperei sua boa vontade enquanto olhava seu short curto mostrar a polpa de sua bunda. 

— Pode, mas eu quero que a luminária fique acesa. 

— Não me diga que tem medo de escuro — assim que apaguei, o quarto ficou sob a iluminação do criado mudo. Ela fingiu que não me ouviu e eu deitei, virando para o lado da parede. 

Mas sim, ela tinha medo do escuro e uma tendência a não me dar respostas. 

O sono parecia não chegar naquela noite, talvez pelo excesso de calor e de lembranças pré-adolescentes, o que quase me motivou a ligar meu celular e mandar uma mensagem para Alvo apenas para desabafar sobre o desespero que começava a me consumir. Quando acordei de madrugada por causa do calor, a luminária estava acesa e o celular de Rose vibrava sem parar em cima do criado mudo. Apaguei a luz, tirei o lençol que antes me cobria e tentei dormir por mais algumas horas, temendo que a minha mente começasse a me atormentar com as coisas que aconteceram da última vez que estive em Hogsmeade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie! Tudo certo com vocês? ♥ Apesar dessa história estar bem fora da minha zona de conforto, estou muito feliz de ter colocado ela em prática, ainda mais no Junho Scorose. Espero que gostem ♥ ♥ ♥


	2. O Monte Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68XNTpfBnyZmnSH0YnK58AcX

**[12 DE JULHO, DOMINGO]**

**07:29 AM**

— BOM DIA, SONSERINOS! QUERO TODO MUNDO LEVANTANDO, COLOCANDO UM TÊNIS CONFORTÁVEL, PASSANDO PROTETOR NO ROSTO PORQUE HOJE É DIA DE TRILHA! — como prometido, eu estava com um megafone no dormitório dos garotos. Uma certa alegria e bem estar tomou conta de mim quando vi os rostos atordoados de sono. — VOU ACORDAR AS MENINAS E, QUANDO VOLTAR, QUERO TODO MUNDO LÁ FORA PARA IRMOS PARA O REFEITÓRIO, ENTENDIDO? SE NÃO, MENOS CINCO PONTOS PARA CADA ATRASADINHO. 

Alguns começaram a se levantar bocejando, coçando o cabelo, cutucando o nariz para tirar meleca; estavam semi acordados, de fato, e a minha missão estava cumprida. Fui para a casa ao lado, acordei as meninas do mesmo jeito, e fiquei do lado de fora esperando todos enquanto segurava uma prancheta com a lista de nomes para fazer chamada e descontar pontos. 

— Está faltando dois meninos. Travers e Hilliard — bati o lápis na prancheta, olhando em direção à cabana. Estreitei os olhos assim que um menino loiro gordinho apareceu amarrando o tênis no ar, e um magrelo ao lado cambaleando em direção aos degraus. Peguei o megafone. — ACORDA, TRAVERS! JÁ NÃO BASTA ESTAR ATRASADO? 

— Foi culpa dos grifinórios, eles demoraram demais no banheiro — reclamou coçando os olhos. Escrevi o nome no papel para reclamar posteriormente. 

— SE ESTIVESSE ACORDADO PROVAVELMENTE TERIA ENTRADO PRIMEIRO QUE ELES. MENOS CINCO PONTOS PARA OS DOIS. VAMOS! 

— Temos que acordar cedo assim todos os dias? — uma menina perguntou, a voz quase diabética de tão melodiosa. 

— VOCÊ ESTÁ NUM ACAMPAMENTO, NÃO RESORT, PARKINSON. 

Seguimos para o refeitório, então, as crianças conversando baixinho com medo de eu gritar em seus ouvidos novamente — fator que garantiu uma bela organização durante todo o café da manhã. Eles pegaram seus pratos, sentaram-se nas mesas sinalizadas com uma bandeira verde e uma cobra prateada, e se comportaram; diferente dos outros que pareciam mais agitados. Talvez pelo fato de que Roxanne era mais agitada do que qualquer ser humano normal, Alice era boazinha demais e Rose… Rose era um dragão.

Peguei feijão vermelho, ovos, suco de laranja e fui o primeiro a chegar na mesa dos monitores. 

— Bom dia — Alice ficou ao meu lado com seu típico sorriso alegre. — Como passou a noite?

— Com calor — respondi enquanto mastigava. — Bom dia. 

— Você não é tão elegante quanto dizem — o dragão alfinetou, aparecendo com uma bandeja cheia de ovos na minha frente. — Engole antes de falar, Malfoy.

— Desde quando você se tornou parâmetro de educação? Pelo menos eu _respondo_ as pessoas quando elas me perguntam alguma coisa — ela revirou os olhos, apertando o rabo de cavalo antes de começar a comer como uma troglodita. 

— Não se cobrem tanto — Roxanne riu, sentando-se ao lado da prima. — O fato de vocês não terem se matado a noite ou _transado_ — sussurrou —, já é o suficiente. 

— É mais provável que nos matemos, devo dizer — não que eu não cogitasse uma remota possibilidade disso acontecer um dia, é claro. Nunca se pode cuspir pra cima, muito menos ser hipócrita — E vocês? Dormiram bem?

— Mais ou menos, esse lugar é quente demais. Além de que eu não consegui dormir até a senhorita Longbottom parar de mexer no celular.

— Hm, não conseguiria nunca dormir com a senhorita Weasley visto que ela tem medinho do escuro — zombei, levando um pisão no pé por debaixo da mesa. — Estou mentindo?

— Não é medo, é costume.

— Ai, Weasley — suspirei, negando com a cabeça —, você é péssima. 

O que Rose Weasley mais sabia fazer era revirar aqueles olhos verdes como se fosse uma forma de deixar bem clara a sua antipatia natural pela minha pessoa, por motivos não muito bem esclarecidos. Eu nunca tive nada contra ela, muito pelo contrário; mas era difícil estabelecer uma convivência mediana levando em conta o nosso histórico e alguns apontamentos muito relevantes sobre seu comportamento, como o mau humor, a implicância comigo e sua constante tentativa de me aborrecer com comentários ácidos. Tirando isso, ela era legalzinha, e apesar de não mais achá-la a melhor pessoa do mundo, eu deveria reconhecer que ela continuava tendo uma aparência _agradável_ , com os cabelos ruivos ondulados batendo na cintura, pernas bonitas e _peitos_. _Rose tinha peitos_. 

Durante grande parte do café da manhã, não teve como eu desviar o olhar para outro lugar. Rose estava na minha frente, com uma camiseta cinza colada, uma legging azul com o símbolo da corvinal, o cabelo preso e eu não tive recursos para enganar minha mente ou distraí-la do fato de que ela estava gata. Pra porra. Comi meu feijão meio alienado da história que Roxanne contava, observando de longe Travers e Hilliard quase dormirem em cima da mesa. 

Após o café da manhã, mandei todos irem ao banheiro porque subiríamos o Monte de Merlin e não queria ninguém reclamando que estava apertado. Já estávamos no marco zero — lugar onde uma estaca de madeira cheia de setas apontava para todos os lugares do acampamento — quando ainda faltavam alguns minutos para às nove horas; todos os sonserinos de um pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura ostentavam os lenços verdes que ganharam de presente embaixo de seus travesseiros. 

— Coloca ele junto com o elástico — uma garota dizia enquanto eu tentava amarrar o lenço em volta do seu rabo de cavalo. — Apertado para não cair. Aí! Não tão apertado! 

— Seu cabelo está frouxo, vai cair de qualquer jeito, precisa prender de novo — resmunguei, soltando os fios. Nunca havia feito um rabo de cavalo na minha vida, pelo simples fato de que nunca segui as inclinações da minha família de ter cabelo comprido. 

— Ai! Está puxando demais! 

— Está todo embaraçado, o que eu posso fazer? 

— Não puxar! 

— Segura a onda, Winnie.

— Meu nome é Rebecca! 

— Tá bom. Segura a onda, _Rebecca_ — o ato de passar o cabelo no meio dos dedos exigiu um certo tempo, mas no fim ficou razoavelmente bom _e_ com o lenço verde. — Vê se penteia direito esse cabelo amanhã, heim.

 _Garotas_ , chacoalhei a cabeça, focando a minha atenção nos pirralhos. 

Hooch e Baldrick logo chegaram — com ótimas roupas de trilha, inclusive; viseiras neon, óculos de sol, meias quase nos joelhos — e nos conduziram até um caminho no meio de um bosque, até chegarmos numa ponte de madeira que ligava o acampamento e o início da trilha. Ela era toda mole e desengonçada, parecia que iria nos derrubar a cada passo, ainda mais com as gracinhas dos moleques para fazer as meninas gritarem de medo. 

— O próximo que balançar esse negócio vai virar comida de jacaré! — ameacei enquanto me segurava nas cordas laterais, nem sabia se havia jacarés lá embaixo e não tive coragem de olhar, já que estava crente que realmente sofreríamos uma grave e dramática queda. 

A subida foi a parte menos pior. Cada um estava concentrado em não tropeçar nos próprios pés, ou em algum galho ou bicho. É claro que teve um estudante — corvino, pra variar — que teimou para pegar um sapo por achar que era uma espécie raríssima. Por sorte, Roxanne conseguiu convencê-lo de que era um sapo assassino e ele largou de mão com medo que ele invadisse seu dormitório. A cada dez alunos, mais ou menos, havia um monitor; Rose Weasley era a primeira depois da professora Hooch, Alice a segunda, Roxanne a terceira e eu por fim antes do professor Baldrick que parecia se arrastar por causa de uma súbita dor nos joelhos. 

O Monte Merlin era o lugar onde o grande feiticeiro Merlin havia morado e escrito a maior parte de seus grimórios. Era um monte com várias árvores em tons de roxo e laranja, flores esquisitas e pedras brilhantes, realmente parecia algo que um dia foi mágico. Havia apenas uma dúvida pairando no ar. 

— Mas ele subia e descia isso aqui andando? — um deles perguntou, gerando um imenso debate que findou a paz do que era para ser uma tranquila caminhada. 

Levamos um bom tempo para chegar ao topo do monte, meus pés já estavam cansados e eu só tinha um pingo de água na garrafinha. Todas as crianças foram na beira do monte junto com os professores para olhar a vista numa perspectiva mais intimidadora; eu fiquei para trás, sentando no chão para descansar as pernas. Alice, ao me ver, desmoronou ao meu lado.

— Scorpius, estou morrendo — pelas bochechas coradas, pele suada e respiração ofegante, talvez ela realmente estivesse. — Você tem um pouco de água?

— Um pingo e estou guardando para um momento de extrema necessidade — ela virou a garrafinha dela na boca, na esperança de que ainda houvesse um restinho. 

— Ninguém merece — murmurou abraçando os joelhos. — Dormi pouco e muito mal essa noite, não estava preparada para subir uma montanha. 

— O lado positivo é que todos vão dormir cedo hoje — Alice riu, abanando-se com a mão. — Falou com o Alvo?

— Não, nós não estamos conversando muito. 

— Pensei que estavam, ele até comentou sobre você antes das férias — os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de surpresa. — Comentou que vocês estavam se falando e tudo mais. 

— _Estávamos_ — ela murchou, apoiando a testa no joelho —, mas agora que ele está ficando com a Hubi é meio estranho. 

— Até onde eu sei às vezes eles ficam, mas nada sério — dei ombros. — Não é estranho.

— É sim, tipo… Ele sabe que eu tenho interesse, só que não tem reação, então talvez eu não deva insistir, entende?

— A reação dele é de se esquivar, e o seu pai é professor na escola, amigo do pai dele… E o Al não leva muito jeito com coisas sérias, ele acha que não iria cair bem. 

— Ele disse isso?

— Não. É o meu resumo das coisas que ele fala. O Alvo não é bom em assumir coisas ou falar diretamente o que pensa, mas não significa que ele não curta você. Se não curtisse, _eu_ não saberia — o que era uma grande verdade. Alvo gostava dela, só que estava muito envolvido com os hormônios sexuais para pensar sobre questões relativas a um gostar de coração, era estranho para ele sentir borboletas no estômago. Eu não podia criticá-lo, afinal, o que eu mais queria era que as minhas borboletas continuassem bem quietas onde estavam — Manda uma mensagem pra ele puxando um papo. 

— E se ele não gostar?

— Isso não vai acontecer. Pode me usar de assunto, fala que o meu celular pifou e que eu pedi para você avisar ele. 

— E depois?

— Depois ele vai perguntar como estão as coisas.

— E se não perguntar?

— Ele vai — deitei no chão, fechei os olhos. — Pode confiar. 

— Vocês dois morreram ou o quê? — a voz de Roxanne, de repente, pareceu bem próxima. Ela estava pulando no lugar com um sorriso que quase rasgava o rosto moreno. — Não vão ver a paisagem? 

— Não, valeu — respirei fundo. 

— Qual é, Malfoy, uma subidinha dessa acaba com você? — abri os olhos apenas para encarar a irritante pessoa ruiva que se aproximou. Rose segurava um dos pés atrás de seu corpo, numa tentativa de alongamento. Ergui minha cabeça, pondo as mãos no chão como sustentação para continuar inclinado. — Se quiser eu posso te empurrar na descida, vai chegar no acampamento mais rápido. 

— Tão engraçada. Será que não deveria estar num circo? 

— Não posso roubar seu emprego, Malfoy, infelizmente — ela abriu um largo sorriso, apoiou-se no ombro de Roxanne para trocar a perna. — Por que não tiramos uma foto aqui em cima?

— Alguém trouxe celular? — eu neguei com a cabeça, a ruiva também, Alice tirou o dela da beirada da legging. — Ótimo, vamos.

— Onde? — grunhi, confuso e preguiçoso.

— Não vai querer tirar no chão, né? — Rose ralhou. 

— Vou. Estou perfeitamente acomodado — não pareceu uma boa justificativa. A loira me estendeu a mão para irmos até a beirada, de onde era possível ver várias árvores e um lago. 

Uma prima das Weasley, Lucy, tirou a foto. Fiquei ao lado de Alice, Rose na outra ponta junto com Roxanne. Isso me lembrou da minha viagem a Hogsmeade quando estava na quinta série. Eu e Adam quase rolamos montanha abaixo por causa das gracinhas do Potter, e alguém registrou o momento em que pegávamos Alvo para lhe dar uns tabefes. Era uma bela foto. 

— Alguém tem água? — perguntei enquanto elas verificavam se a imagem havia ficado boa. O sol estava começando a ficar ardido, meu rosto parecia ferver mesmo com o tanto de protetor solar que eu havia passado; talvez eu realmente devesse pedir para Rose me fazer rolar montanha abaixo. 

— Um gole — a dita cuja me estendeu sua garrafa. Arqueei a sobrancelha, só podia estar envenenada. — O quê? Não está com sede?

— Estou — peguei antes que ela mudasse de ideia. 

— Não encoste sua boca aí — ralhou me observando, as mãos na cintura como de costume. — Nem beba tudo! 

— Onde? Aqui? — lambi a garrafa, é claro, sorrindo cínico do jeito que sempre a irritava. Foi nojento, mas satisfatório, principalmente quando ela revirou os olhos e ameaçou me bater. Só não conseguiu porque dei passos largos até onde os sonserinos estavam ouvindo as histórias que o professor Baldrick contava. 

As crianças quiseram tirar fotos — comigo, inclusive! —, fizeram gracinhas, ficaram mendigando água e, por fim, começaram a reclamar de fome. Pela altura do sol eu supus que já devia ser meio dia, mas o caminho de volta dava a impressão de ser ainda mais longo e mais mortífero, tanto pelo tempo que levaríamos para chegar ao refeitório quanto pela probabilidade de alguém cair, já que a terra parecia mais escorregadia, propícia para acidentes, além de que fazia um calor danado e não havia um vento, um fator bom para que morrêssemos todos fritos. 

Ao todo, apenas cinco alunos levaram tombos e, por sorte, nenhum era sonserino. 

— Se vocês estão com fome, imagina esses jacarés! — falei alto e despretensiosamente. — Devem estar doidos para que alguém balance essa ponte e dê um grande banquete para eles — alguns deram gritinhos de pavor, e eu me diverti com isso. 

Todos chegaram semi-mortos no marco zero: suados, vermelhos, cansados, fedidos e quase mortos de fome, eu até conseguia ouvir alguns estômagos roncarem. As crianças tiveram um tempo para irem ao banheiro, devendo logo irem para o almoço. O prato do dia era batata com frango. Por alguns minutos todos ficaram em silêncio, ocupados demais com a belíssima refeição. 

Na mesa dos monitores, Rose mal havia tocado na comida; tinha um canudinho na boca e tomava uma lata de coca-cola como se fosse água.

— Será que os garotos que caíram vão conseguir brincar? — Roxanne perguntou, olhando fixamente o além. 

— Assim que eles verem os demais uma súbita disposição vai fazer com que eles consigam.

— Uma vez meu irmão quebrou o braço, mas quando viu os amigos jogarem pebolim ele não aguentou e jogou com um só — deu para ouvir o barulho do canudo na latinha vazia de Rose. — Eles vão sobreviver. 

Alice e Rose estavam certas. 

O grande evento da tarde, que começou às duas horas, foi um handball de sabão — uma ótima ideia para higienizar as criaturinhas obrigatoriamente. A sonserina ficou com a grifinória numa quadra que dava para ver o lago de esmeralda, sob a supervisão da professora Hooch. Em cada gol havia um latão com água, todo o chão estava molhado e o grande desafio era acertar sabonetes nesses latões. Jogamos várias vezes, dividindo os alunos para que uma equipe pudesse ser a finalista. 

Dentre várias quedas engraçadas, Roxanne roubando no árbitro para a grifinória, e alguns moleques ficando nervosos pela literal lavada que levaram, a sonserina conquistou os primeiros 20 pontos da competição pela Taça das Casas e a quadra ficou cheirando a sabonete de lavanda. Passava das quatro horas quando eu e Roxanne pegamos duas mangueiras para tirar o sabão do corpo da criançada. 

— SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA! — peguei emprestado o megafone de Hooch. — VOCÊS ESTÃO LIVRES ATÉ O JANTAR, ÀS SETE HORAS. MAS SÓ VAI COMER QUEM ESTIVER COM BANHO TOMADO.

— ESCUTOU MACMILLAN? — Roxanne o tomou de minha mão. — SEM BANHO, SEM COMIDA.

Parecia uma boa regra, em geral. Hooch nos dispensou para que tomássemos banho também, já que deveríamos ficar de olho neles de um jeito ou de outro. Chegando na cabana dos monitores, Roxanne deixou que eu fosse o primeiro, visto que as outras duas não estavam ali. O banheiro era consideravelmente pequeno, assim como tudo daquela casa. Tinha um chuveiro com uma cortina marrom, uma pia e um vaso sanitário; tudo bem apertado. Porém, a água gelada foi revigorante. 

Enrolei a toalha no quadril, já que deixei minha roupa no quarto — o que não era algo tão inteligente, mas meus neurônios haviam sofrido um sério dano pelo sol do Monte. A porta de Roxanne estava fechada, tudo parecia vazio, nem me preocupei em correr, até mesmo porque o espaço já era, isso mesmo, pequeno. Abri a porta do quarto e dei de cara com Rose tirando a blusa cinza, que parecia encharcada. 

— Ai, Malfoy, que susto — ela levou a mão ao coração, respirando fundo. Ela realmente tinha peitos. 

— Que susto digo eu — fingi demência e me virei para pegar uma troca de roupa na mochila. — A segunda na fila do banheiro é a Roxanne. 

— Ela está ocupada conversando com a Kira, não vai fazer questão. 

— E Alice?

— Foi com uma menina que bateu o queixo no chão na Ala Hospitalar. 

— Então — suspirei cansado —, por que ainda está aqui? Não quer assistir eu me trocando, ou quer?

— Talvez eu quisesse, se você não fosse tão chato — resmungou saindo do quarto. 

— Você que é irritante — fechei a porta, imediatamente pondo a minha cueca. Joguei a toalha em cima da cama, passei desodorante e, de repente, o quarto foi invadido por um pimentão. — Meu Deus, você realmente quer me ver de cueca! — fingi incredulidade, sentindo a toalha que ela segurava ricochetear no meu braço. 

— Esqueci meu shampoo, idiota. 

Logo saiu, dando risada. 

Tive alguns minutos de paz para me vestir, deitei na cama para esticar as costas, fechei os olhos, mas fui abruptamente acordado para a realidade quando o celular da Weasley começou a tocar em cima do criado mudo. Quatro vezes. Na quinta vez me levantei para ver quem era. Na tela tinha uma foto de um idiota sorridente, de cabelo batendo nos ombros e um piercing na sobrancelha: Brian Wood, o cara mais idiota do time de basquete do colégio, ou melhor, do planeta Terra. A única coisa verdadeiramente surpreendente no meio disso tudo — porque a habilidade de Rose de fazer escolhas ridículas já estava evidente há um certo tempo! — era o celular dela ter sinal no meio de um monte de árvore. Mas nenhum dos dois problemas eram meus, claro. 

Quando decidi ir cuidar dos sonserinos para que não se matassem nem nada, Weasley saía do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, devidamente vestida, envolta por um vapor extremamente cheiroso.

— Você tomou banho quente? — arregalei os olhos. 

— Sim, senhor. Talvez se você também tomasse sua chatice diminuiria. 

— Hm — segui meu caminho. — Tomara que sua água fervente tenha te preparado para as cinco ligações perdidas do seu namoradinho. 

Ela falou alguma coisa e eu fingi que não ouvi. 

Não aconteceu nada de extraordinário no fim da tarde e após o jantar fomos para o salão de jogos, onde me envolvi numa partida de pebolim com o Hilliard, Travers e Bones, e detonei Roxanne no ping pong. A sonserina estava na frente da corrida para a Taça das Casas junto com a Lufa-Lufa, ambas com trinta pontos, contra a Grifinória e a Corvinal que estavam com dez pelo empenho no Monte Merlin; os pontos negativos seriam contabilizados apenas no final. Embora a maioria estivesse com uma animação sobrenatural, justamente por ser o primeiro dia, alguns pediram se já poderiam ir deitar quando o relógio ainda marcava nove horas. Ficamos enrolando ali até o horário de dormir, estabelecido como sendo às dez e meia, enquanto alguns gatos pingados jogavam uno. 

— Então você e a Kira estão namorando sério? — Alice perguntou, claramente distraída com o celular enquanto ouvia Roxanne falar da namorada. 

— Estamos _ficando_ sério — corrigiu, mexendo em seu cabelo encaracolado. — Ela ainda não está pronta para falar para os pais que está namorando uma menina.

— Mas ela não contou pra eles? — o que eu sabia de Kira Perks era apenas que o cabelo dela era muito maneiro e que ela tocava guitarra nos shows de talento de Hogwarts. Ela era baixinha, magricela, de cabelo preto curto abaixo das orelhas, aparentemente meio torto, pintado de verde e rosa; tinha notas mais ou menos. Ah, ela usava óculos também. 

— Contou, mas ela acha que é meio cedo para falar que está namorando — Roxanne deu ombros. — Eu não ligo, sabe, cada um no seu tempo e é isso. Quando ela estiver pronta, também vou estar. E também eu não a pedi em namoro exatamente, apenas cogitamos a hipótese. 

— As pessoas tem medo de relacionamentos sérios — essa foi a minha grande contribuição para a conversa. A Weasley ruiva me olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena. — Eu não tenho medo, se é o que está pensando. Vocês sabem que eu namorei a Karen Nott um tempão. 

— É, realmente — Rose assentiu, revirando os olhos — Não sei quem precisou de mais coragem, você ou ela. 

— Ai, cabeça de tomate, corajosa é você que fica dando trela pro Wood desde o fundamental — neguei com a cabeça, teatralmente, vendo a ira em seu rosto. Roxanne gargalhou. 

— E eu lá tenho cara de quem dá _trela_ para ele? — foi uma questão que me coloquei a pensar. 

Gostando ou não dela, Rose era uma boa aluna, mais ou menos interessante, bonita, um pouco violenta às vezes, visionária, insistente, determinada em tarefas como me aborrecer, e nem de longe fazia o tipo do Wood, e nem fumava maconha embaixo da arquibancada… Não havia como dizer que ela poderia ter algo com um trasgo daquele, era demais até para ela… Embora isso não a impediu de beijá-lo na oitava série… E nas demais séries… _Claro._

— É, Weasley, me desculpe, acho que a ofensa foi muito pesada — ela revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorrisinho antes de me descer o tapa no braço. — Mas então, Rox, se você não pediu ela em namoro, tem que pedir. 

— Scorpius tem razão — Alice murmurou sorrindo para o celular. 

— Tive algumas ideias… Só que não _a_ ideia. 

Ficamos tentando pensar em algo até dar dez e meia. Fomos para a cabana dos monitores, o assunto se dissipou depois que Hooch e Baldrick elogiaram o nosso empenho e deram as instruções para o dia seguinte.

Ao deitar na cama percebi como estava com o corpo mole, os olhos pesados de sono; não vi Rose se deitar, mas imaginei que ela apagaria a luz e ligaria o ventilador, visto que estava um calor infernal dentro daquele cubículo. 

— Sim, está tudo bem aqui... — ouvi a tentativa de sussurro da garota na cama ao lado. Abri meus olhos, a luminária estava acesa, Rose sentada na cama, encostada na parede, o celular em seu ouvido. — Ah… Assistir o jogo semana que vem? Hm… Tenho planos com a Domi... — ela revirou os olhos, fez um bico enorme com a boca, aparentemente irritada com o que ouvia. — É, eu sei que estamos combinando faz tempo e que nunca dá certo... — Rose olhou em minha direção por um tempo, talvez tentando enxergar se meus olhos estavam abertos e se eu prestava atenção na sua _adorável_ conversa. — Olha, a ligação tá péssima… Vou dormir, Brian. 

— Coloca seu celular no modo avião, Weasley — pedi, virando de barriga para cima, colocando o braço em cima da cabeça. O ventilador estava fraco demais. — Ele fica vibrando e acendendo durante a noite. 

— Faça o mesmo com o seu. 

— Ele está desligado e dentro da gaveta, Weasley, além de que não costumam me mandar mensagens desesperadas de madrugada.

— Como sabe que que são desesperadas? — ela riu, deitando-se. 

— Intuição. Deveria desligar o seu também, é um bom método para fugir de _pessoas_. 

— Sua vida perfeita está complicada? — eu virei de lado, para encará-la. 

— Ai, Weasley, está muito difícil — suspirei teatralmente. 

— Você é um molenga — riu, virando-se de lado na cama também. — Agora me fala, de quem está fugindo?

— Se fosse para fugir de alguém, certamente eu fugiria de você — numa velocidade acima de duzentos km por hora, sem olhar para trás. — Eu vi uma boa oportunidade de ficar em off durante o acampamento, estou cansado de gente me enchendo o saco como se eu tivesse a responsabilidade de resolver problemas alheios. Preciso decidir o que eu quero fazer, as faculdades que eu quero entrar, coisas que não dá para fazer com a cabeça cheia. 

— Você sabe que vamos ficar aqui uma semana, não um ano, certo?

— O que vale é a tentativa. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que toma decisões no calor do momento, eu preciso estar de boa, estar com a cabeça fresca. 

— Sei. Também estou me sentindo pressionada.... A cada hora parece que esse teto está mais baixo — revirei os olhos, esticando meu braço por debaixo do travesseiro, ouvindo sua risada meio abafada. — Mas, eu entendo, até. Não sabia que você era intelectualmente capaz de pensar nessas coisas, ou de sentir. 

— A vida é feita de surpresas — e tudo se tornava mais estranho por causa disso. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, talvez porque falar não era a melhor opção para se manter fresco, talvez porque tê-la ali deixava as coisas mais quentes de uma forma bem espontânea. 

— Também não sei o que vou fazer esse ano, minha única certeza é que quero ter bons NIEMs e tentar entrar em Oxford, ou Cambridge. 

— Oxford não é uma boa ideia. 

— Por que não?

— Porque é o meu alvo principal, não acho que merecemos nos suportar por mais meia década. 

— Pensei que fôssemos amigos, Malfoy — seu tom de voz realmente mostrava um pingo de indignação. Rose sempre foi muito boa em me enganar. 

— _Sério?_

— Além da sua arrogância, prepotência, infantilidade, falta de educação, cinismo e sarcasmo, você é uma pessoa mediana e eu te conheço desde o maternal. 

— É, você grita comigo há muito tempo mesmo e não consigo lembrar de nenhuma dia de raiva intensa que você não esteve envolvida — um bom exemplo foi quando a fofoca de Hogwarts era que Rose tinha beijado o Wood, logo no início da oitava série. 

— Você tem nervos pobres e frágeis, Malfoy, a culpa não é minha se você é _altamente sensível_ a minha capacidade de tirar você do sério. Já vi pessoas mais resistentes. 

— Eu não saio do sério — era uma meia verdade. — Embora você seja altamente habilidosa.

— Sei — ela pareceu achar divertido. Lógico, sempre foi seu hobby ver a desgraça alheia. — Acho que tenho que me empenhar mais, então, para tirar você da linha. 

— Da linha você tira fácil… — senti meu coração trepidar, e o anjinho do lado direito do meu ombro acender uma placa neon na frente dos meus olhos: **“NÃO CAIA NESSA!”**. — Do sério, eu já não tenho tanta certeza. 

— Vou ver o que posso fazer, então. 

Como se eu tivesse levado uma martelada na cabeça, eu apaguei depois disso, incerto se foi um delírio ou se eu realmente flertei com Rose Weasley por alguns instantes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiai esses hormônios adolescentes... O que dizer sobre eles? kkkkkkkkkk Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Alguém tem alguma opinião sobre esse histórico deles? hehehe Me contem o que acharam ♥ Até logo ♥ um grande beijo para vocês ♥ ♥ ♥


	3. O Bolo do Dragão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68XNTpfBnyZmnSH0YnK58AcX

**[13 DE JULHO, SEGUNDA-FEIRA]**

**10:09 AM**

Segunda-feira é o pior dia da semana desde que o mundo existe, mas o acampamento de Hogsmeade estava intencionado a mudar esse fato. A primeira grande atividade do dia seria uma oficina de confeitaria, o que eu considerei uma péssima ideia já que açúcar deixa os seres viventes mais enérgicos; as crianças, porém, adoraram. Eu dividi a sonserina em três grupos de cinco, deixei que eles escolhessem o sabor do bolo que fariam e pensassem já nos enfeites. 

— Tem como ser sabor meleca? — um garoto dentuço, Wilson, perguntou dando risada junto com Hilliard, Travers e Jones. 

— Como você é criança, Wilson — Madson, a única garota do grupo, cruzou os braços irritada e revirou os olhos como se fosse irmã gêmea de Rose Weasley, inclusive pela cor dos cabelos cacheados. Ela estava extremamente insatisfeita por ter sido escolhida para ficar no grupo do Travers. Wilson tinha gritado algo como “SCORPIUS, ESCOLHE A MADSON POR FAVOR” e ela realmente parecia a única capaz de suportar os garotos. — Por que não leva nada a sério?

— Meninos são assim, Mad — fingi maturidade, folheando o livro de receitas que nos foi dado. — Os outros grupos já decidiram. As meninas vão fazer bolo de céu azul, e os meninos de chocolate. Infelizmente não tem como fazer bolo de meleca, cera de ouvido ou sabor vômito. 

— E se fosse bolo de cenoura? — a garota sugeriu, entediada. Fitei os garotos que, meio frustrados, concordaram. — A cobertura pode ser de chocolate. 

— Ou de pimenta — os olhos azuis de Hilliard se arregalaram de animação. — Quem morder vai poder soltar fogo pela boca FEITO UM DRAGÃO! — todos deram risada, até Mad. De repente, o gordinho se encolheu e pôs as mãos ao lado da boca para sussurrar, me olhando como se eu fosse seu redentor. — A monitora da corvinal não parece ter gostado da ideia — virei o rosto na direção que ele apontava com o dedo; os alunos da corvinal estavam quietos pensando no passo a passo e Rose estava apoiada na ponta da mesa fitando o meu grupo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o olhar indicando que estava perdida em algum devaneio, não necessariamente nos matando mentalmente. — Mas podemos fazer mesmo assim, né?

— Por que não mudamos para uma geleia de morango que podemos achar na despensa? 

— Parece ótimo — Mad disse, levando os demais a assentirem. — O que devemos fazer agora? 

— A massa — coloquei o livro aberto sobre a mesa, apontei para os ingredientes. — Caprichem porque é a sobremesa. Se eu ver um ovo quebrado no chão, menos dez pontos por gema. 

Enquanto eles pegavam o livro, mexiam nas canecas de medida, bowl e colheres, fui na despensa pegar os itens indispensáveis para as coberturas: granulados, geléia, castanhas, calda de caramelo e jujubas eram apenas o começo de uma longa lista. Quando voltei, ajudei as meninas a colocar a massa na assadeira, ficou tão surpreendentemente bonito que pedi para Alice tirar uma foto nossa; depois fui para a mesa dos meninos, que haviam feito uma lambança com o óleo, prometi que tiraríamos foto depois que tivesse tudo pronto e limpo. 

Talvez fosse muito chato ter favoritos, mas, sim, eu tinha favoritos, e era a mesa do bolo de cenoura. 

— Podemos chamar de bolo do dragão! — Jones, um menino de óculos quadrados meio nerd, sugeriu enquanto segurava o bowl e Mad passava a colher.

— Acho um excelente nome.

Porque realmente era; até levaria um pedaço para Weasley e diria que foi feito em sua homenagem. 

Coloquei as três assadeiras no forno e mandei que todos limpassem as mesas antes de começarem os preparativos para as coberturas. Me sentei ao lado de Mad enquanto esperávamos o tempo das massas, ficando um pouco alheio na conversa sobre Minecraft. Tudo na sonserina parecia estar em paz e harmonia, o que era ótimo, a tarefa nem estava sendo tão árdua assim. 

— Você tem namorada, Scorpius? — Hilliard perguntou, chamando a atenção dos outros. Neguei com a cabeça. — Duvido. 

— Por que eu mentiria pra você, Hilliard? 

— Não sei — deu ombros. — Mas por que você não tem uma namorada? Você é legal e as meninas te acham bonito. 

— Falta de oportunidade, eu acho.

— Ele está te perguntando porque quer pedir uma menina em namoro e não sabe como — Travers o delatou no meio de risos, levando um cutucão embaixo da costela. — É verdade! 

— É mentira! — retrucou. 

— Não é mentira — Wilson dentuço se intrometeu. — Você gosta dela faz tempo, vive falando que ela é bonita. 

— Você já _beijou_ ela, Hilliard? — Jones se inclinou para perguntar num tom mais baixo. 

— Ele nem tem idade pra isso — Mad acabou a graça, fazendo os garotos revirarem os olhos.

— Eu já tenho onze anos para o seu governo, Madson — Hilliard fez uma careta pra ela, que devolveu na mesma moeda. 

— Continua não tendo idade pra isso.

— Por que você é tão chata?

— Por que você é tão irritante?

— Chega vocês dois — suspirei cansado. — Olha, vocês ainda não tem idade pra ficar pensando em beijo, mas não tem nada demais gostar de alguém. Todo mundo gosta de alguém.

— Você gosta? — a garota pareceu realmente interessada na resposta. — É a irmã da Parkinson?

— O quê? _Não_ — franzi o cenho. 

— A gente conhece?

— É alguma _monitora?_

— Sabemos que vocês estudam na mesma escola — o sorriso maléfico de Travers só não foi tão ruim quanto os seus amigos achando graça.

— Não, não é nenhuma monitora e eu não vou contar mais da minha vida pra vocês — falei rápido, dramatizando um certo descontentamento, enquanto me levantava. 

— Ah não, Scorpius, fica aqui com a gente — Jones juntou as mãos, implorando. — Não vamos mais falar da garota que você gosta. 

— A gente promete — Madson me estendeu o dedinho, parecia ser um bom acordo a aceitar. Voltei a me sentar, eles ficaram um tempo me olhando. — Ela é bonita?

Tive que inventar uma boa história para eles calarem a boca. 

Os bolos ficaram prontos, foram enfeitados, tiramos várias fotos e eles quase tentaram comer; mas a regra era que só comeriam após a janta. Nada de extraordinário aconteceu no almoço e as atividades da tarde pareciam um bom jeito de gastar energias: faríamos uma gincana com a corvinal na quadra e depois as casas se juntariam para brincar de paintball. 

— PRESTEM ATENÇÃO! — a professora Hooch berrou no megafone, quase deixando eu e Rose surdos. Estávamos amarrados bem ao lado dela, e as trinta crianças estavam sentadas no chão nos olhando, apenas alguns insistiam nas conversas paralelas. 

A perna direita de Rose e a minha perna esquerda estavam grudadas por uma corda nos tornozelos. Ela parecia estar tão feliz com a atividade quanto eu; tinha os olhos fixos nos alunos, os braços cruzados bem na boca do estômago, vestia uma blusa mais solta do que a de ontem, mas ao invés de uma calça legging estava com um short da corvinal grudado até um palmo acima do joelho. Às vezes me fitava como se estivesse bolando um plano malígno, e eu realmente não duvidava dessa hipótese, embora tive que me esforçar para não deixar transparecer a sensação do arrepio que me subiu pela coluna.

E não foi um arrepio pré-morte. 

— Nessa gincana nós vamos aprender sobre trabalho em equipe! Quero que todos formem duplas com as pessoas de sua casa, menina com menina, menino com menino. Quem sobrar vai ficar com alguém da outra casa — de repente pareceu que a quadra havia sido tomada por um formigueiro, que aos poucos foi se acalmando e revelando as tais duplas. — Cada dupla vai ter que fazer o percurso: bexiga, pneus, obstáculos, bola de basquete e bambolê. Uma dupla da sonserina e uma dupla da corvinal por vez. A casa em que todas as duplas concluírem o percurso primeiro, vai ganhar _quarenta_ pontos — eles vibraram, claro, com palmas e assovios. — Levantem-se! Sonserina para a esquerda, corvinal para a direita. Nossos monitores vão fazer uma demonstração. 

As crianças ficaram quietas quando Hooch apitou, ansiosas para verem eu e Rose levarmos, no mínimo, um belo tombo; algo que quase aconteceu ao tentarmos dar o primeiro passo. Era necessário uma sintonia que não tínhamos e que deixaria aquelas crianças atordoadas até pegarem o ritmo, mas talvez fariam isso mais rápido do que nós. 

Bexiga. 

Tínhamos que estourar cinco com os nossos quadris, não foi tão difícil, tirando a parte que Rose perdeu o equilíbrio duas vezes e quase nos levou para o chão. 

Pneus.

Andar por cima deles sem relar no chão, com a penalidade de ter que recomeçar. Quando estávamos quase na metade, Rose pisou em falso e tivemos que reiniciar. Segurei a mão dela para tentar evitar outra queda dramática. 

Obstáculos.

Tivemos que desviar de pinos de boliche em linha reta, fazendo um zig zag de contorno. Foi péssimo porque eles estavam muito próximos e eu percebi que Rose tinha uma tendência à falta de equilíbrio. Ou era naturalmente tonta. 

Bolas de basquete. 

Weasley fez uma cesta na primeira tentativa, quem penou para acertar fui eu. Ela não me deu o mínimo de apoio moral, jogando na cara que eu não tinha dotes atléticos suficientes para jogar no time de Hogwarts. Mas pelo menos eu não era um bocó igual o namorado dela. Ficante. Sei lá.

Bambolê. 

Hooch deveria ganhar um prêmio por tamanha criatividade. Tivemos que pular em cada círculo colorido no chão, deveria ter pelo menos uns quinze. A linha de chegada nunca pareceu tão distante. 

— Só façam melhor e mais rápido do que eles — a professora disse observando nossa trágica caminhada de volta. 

De fato, eles fizeram, mas o desempenho da sonserina foi lamentável. Eles caíram várias vezes, derrubaram os cones, não acertavam as malditas bolas de basquete e não importava o quanto que eu mandava eles mirarem certo; eles não conseguiram e a corvinal ganhou os trinta pontos. Vieram se arrastando até onde eu estava, alguns com cara de choro pela terrível decepção de ter que ver os corvinalistas comemorando. Rose pulava junto com as crianças entre assobios e gritinhos. 

— Perdemos de lavada — Hilliard resmungou, o rosto redondo avermelhado. — Tudo culpa das meninas.

— Não foram as meninas que derrubaram os cones, nem as meninas que precisaram de mais de quinze bolas para acertar a cesta! — Madson retrucou na hora. 

— Ela tem razão — me pronunciei, sendo abraçado na cintura por Rebecca. — Vocês todos foram péssimos, não ganhamos trinta pontos, mas ainda é o segundo dia. Aproveitem o paintball para descontar a raiva… Quem sabe não ganhamos um ponto por deixar tudo verde? 

A performance no paintball foi melhor, eles se empenharam para que a maioria dos alunos tivesse pelo menos um ponto verde nas roupas. Quando fomos lavar a tinta do corpo na ducha externa do acampamento a cor que mais se via era a da sonserina. 

Eles demoraram um tempo considerável para se limparem, já passava das seis da tarde e eu ainda estava lá fora tentando ajudar Alice a tirar uma bexiga que havia ficado presa no cabelo de uma lufana, tarefa que eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar devido ao pequeno fato de Rose Weasley ter se enfiado debaixo da água para grudar de vez aquela camiseta no corpo e… Era difícil aceitar que ela ficava gostosa de várias formas, inclusive toda molhada, e que eu era muito trouxa. 

— Ai! — a garota gemeu assim que Alice puxou o elástico do cabelo.

— Pronto! Vai lavar o cabelo lá dentro, passa _bastante_ condicionador antes de pentear! — a monitora mandou, negando com a cabeça. — Será que Roxanne já saiu do banheiro?

— Talvez.

— Vou lá ver. Não se importa de eu ir primeiro, né?

— Não — neguei veemente, logo sendo deixado sozinho, sem desculpa para não olhar Rose. — Você vai acabar com a água do mundo desse jeito, Weasley. 

— Você não cansa de ser implicante? — ela fechou o registro, levou as mãos aos cabelos para torcê-los enquanto andava em minha direção com um _sorriso_. Engoli a seco. — Deveria estar preocupado com o fato de ainda estar verde… Embora essa seja a cor natural de ogros, imagino. 

— Estou preocupado porque nunca vi um dragão tomar banho, isso sim. 

Ela revirou os olhos e passou por mim dando uma risadinha, sem dizer mais nada. 

Foi a minha deixa para tirar a tinta do corpo antes de entrar na cabana dos monitores. Chegando lá, Alice e Roxanne estavam sentadas no sofá e Rose na porta do quarto vestindo um short jeans e uma camiseta cor de rosa, passando a toalha nos cabelos. Segui as recomendações da Weasley e tomei um banho quente — algo perigoso naquele calor infernal —, e pode-se dizer que fiquei mais relaxado para o resto da noite. 

Após o jantar houve a degustação dos _deliciosos_ bolos. Mandei Hilliard entregar o último pedaço do bolo do dragão para o próprio dragão, Rose. Ele foi um um sorriso no rosto, as duas mãos segurando o pratinho, falou com ela dez segundos ou menos e voltou saltitante para onde estávamos. 

— Ela agradeceu e mandou falar que _o que é seu está guardado_. Será que ela vai te dar um pedaço do bolo vulcão da corvinal, Scorp? Tinha brigadeiro no meio pelo o que eu vi — seus olhos brilhavam de desejo. 

— Não tenho tanta certeza, Hilliard — acenei para ela de longe, forçando um sorriso. Ela fez o mesmo, provavelmente sentindo vontade de jogar o bolo da minha cara. Não estava ruim, apenas tinha um gosto meio… Exótico. 

Todos foram para a fogueira ouvir o professor Baldrick tocar violão depois disso. Entre gostos musicais duvidosos e vozes desafinadas, os ânimos à flor da pele pareceram se acalmar, principalmente quando o professor negou fazer covers dos Hipogrifos Nervosos, alegando que precisavam de uma música mais calma para _relaxar_. 

— Vocês já ouviram a _Beadle, o bardo_? — as crianças não pareceram gostar tanto da ideia. 

— _Hipogrifos Nervosos_ , professor Baldrick, por favor! — os garotos da Grifinória pediam, com as melhores das expressões. 

— _As Esquizitonas!_ — teria sido mais uma tentativa em vão caso eles não tivessem se unido para conquistar a música e acordar os esquilos nas árvores. — _Esquizitonas! Esquizitonas! Esquizitonas! Esquizitonas!_

— Tá bom — Baldrick desistiu, cedendo à demanda popular. — Qual?

— Do the Hippogriff — foi Madson quem respondeu, representando todos eles. 

— As Esquizitonas é um _clássico_ — Roxanne chiou animada ao meu lado, baixinho. — Lembra do Flitwick cantando e da McGonagall fazendo backing vocal?

— Como esquecer? 

Era realmente uma cena icônica, mas a noite da fogueira daquele ano se tornou memorável para mim por um outro único e simples motivo: Alvo Severo Potter. 

— _Você está dando na cara!_ — ele sussurrava entre risadinhas. — _Todo mundo dá vendo que você tá olhando pra ela._

— _Cala a boca, Alvo_ — eu grunhi, desviando minha atenção para o professor baixinho que estava empolgado na cantoria.

— _Por que não assume que gosta dela?_

— _Eu assumi. Se não, você não saberia._

— _Não pra mim, idiota, pra Rose!_ — as coisas sempre foram muito fáceis na imaginação fértil de Alvo. — _Assume pra ela. Fala assim “oi, eu gosto de você”. Não, não, já sei! Chega e fala: “Oi, você sabia?”, aí ela vai perguntar “o quê?”, aí você fala “que eu gosto de você!”_. _Quem sabe ela não te dá um beijo!_

— _Ela vai me dar um soco na cara, isso sim._

— _Você é um bunda mole!_

Ambas fogueiras envolveram uma discussão quase infindável. Na que eu estava presente, vários vídeos do youtube foram ouvidos entre as músicas até que o professor Baldrick resolveu tentar algum hit dos Hipogrifos Nervosos versão acústica — um desastre. Roxanne ficou ao meu lado, sempre puxando um assunto; Rose e Alice estavam mais envolvidas com os professores no outro lado dos bancos, mas às vezes eu pegava a Weasley ruiva me olhando. Ou eu me pegava olhando para ela. Não sei. 

Às dez e meia, todos já estavam em seus devidos dormitórios sentindo os efeitos reversos do excesso de açúcar. Baldrick e Hooch praticamente desmaiaram de sono na cabana dos monitores, Roxanne foi fazer uma vídeo chamada com Kira — dando voltas pelo acampamento em busca de sinal —, Alice digitava sorrindo para o celular, e Rose estava trancada no banheiro há séculos, me impedindo de fazer xixi. 

Esperei na cama, apertado, e nem deu tempo de reparar no pijama de Rose quando ela apareceu na porta; eu tinha outras necessidades no momento. Ao voltar, porém, ela estava abaixada tentando conectar o carregador na tomada aos pés de sua cama. Fiz de conta que não dava para ver sua bunda e deitei.

— Por que essa merda não carrega? — resmungou. Primeiro eu pensei que era retórico, depois que ela perguntou pela segunda vez considerei a hipótese de responder.

Eu estava de olhos fechados quando ela apagou a luz. Ouvi ela mexer no interruptor para ver se o ventilador melhorava em algo e depois se jogar na cama, as molas do colchão fazendo um barulho irritante. Aquela noite, pra variar, estava tão quente quanto a anterior, talvez fosse culpa do teto baixo e da falta de um ar condicionado. Minhas costas suadas grudavam no lençol, o ar que vinha do teto era quente; morreríamos, fim. 

Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade quando Roxanne e Alice apagaram a luz do quarto delas, dava para ouvir os grilos ao pé da janela aberta, minhas panturrilhas estavam sendo devoradas aos poucos por mosquitos famintos, eu não conseguia pregar o olho e tinha a sensação das horas estarem voando. Eu estava quase dormindo quando, de repente, as luzes foram acesas.

— Malfoy? — respirei bem fundo antes de encarar Rose. Ela estava de pé, ao lado do interruptor, com uma mão na cintura. Inferno. 

— O quê?

— Vamos na cozinha?

— Pra quê?

— Pra comer. 

— Comer o quê? — tampei meu rosto com o travesseiro, não queria levantar. 

— Alguma coisa. Estou com fome. 

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não tô com fome — resmunguei, tendo o travesseiro abruptamente tirado dos meus braços. Ela me bateu duas ou três vezes. — Isso não é jeito de pedir favores, Weasley. 

— Qual é, Malfoy — grunhiu. — O que custa ir lá comigo?

— Pede pras meninas, elas também _só_ estão tentando ter uma noite de sono em paz. 

— Mas você está acordado! 

— Porque _você_ me acordou! — aparentemente vencida, ela me olhou com a pior das caretas: as sobrancelhas franzidas, um olhar de quem iria me matar quando voltasse, os dentes quase rangendo. 

— Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? — foi o que disse apagando as luzes, nervosa, saindo do quarto em passos firmes. 

Fiquei um tempo pensando se deveria ou não acompanhá-la, mas… Não tive muitos recursos para conseguir me auto convencer a virar e dormir, principalmente porque alguma coisa fazia com que eu quisesse ir. Rendido, coloquei uma camiseta e fui atrás dela, que ainda estava na frente da cabana. 

— Você pegou a chave da cozinha, cabeça de tomate? — falei baixo quando cheguei ao seu lado. Rose ergueu a mão, a argola do chaveiro no seu dedo indicador, um sorriso arteiro em seus lábios. — Por que está sorrindo?

— Porque você é insuportável.

— Ah, você quer lindo e prestativo? Muito obrigado, Weasley, mas assim eu fico constrangido — apesar de não vê-la tão bem por causa da iluminação fraca dos pontos de luz no caminho, imaginei sua feição incrédula. 

— Não se faça de modesto. 

Não conversamos até chegar no refeitório e, lá dentro, estava tudo escuro. Rose não levou o celular — o que explicava a minha função de barreira contra seus terrores noturnos, naquele momento —, foi difícil enxergar só pela iluminação das janelas, mas, felizmente, encontramos a geladeira e alguns pedaços de bolo que sobraram.

Embora eu não estivesse com fome, foi satisfatório forrar o estômago. A tarefa de comer teria sido mais fácil, e menos seca, caso eu não sentisse uma sensação claustrofóbica pela presença do dragãozinho ruivo. Ela sentou na pia, e eu fiquei encostado no balcão contrário, ouvindo ela falar sobre as crianças da grifinória. Só voltamos para a cabana quando Rose começou a bocejar. 

Só voltamos para a cabana — com Rose enroscada no meu braço — quando ela começou a bocejar. Eu estava quase dormindo, de novo, e meu coração acelerou sozinho ao ouvi-la murmurar alguma coisa. 

— Sério, Malfoy, qual é o seu problema? 

Franzi o cenho, pensativo. Talvez eu tivesse vários, de fato, mas naquele momento a resposta era tão óbvia quanto a minha súbita falta de ar. Respirei fundo, uma ou duas vezes, tentando deixar a pergunta se dissipar no ar. 

_Você_ , teria sido a resposta certa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, qual é o problema dele? Lentidão? kkkkkk Scorpius, meu filho, acorda! 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, pessoal. Me contem o que acharam desse dia, se gostaram das crianças da sonserina e se comeriam esses bolos ♥ Preparem os óculos de sol para o próximo cap rs 
> 
> Um grande beijo pra vocês ♥ ♥ ♥


	4. Dia de Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68XNTpfBnyZmnSH0YnK58AcX

**[14 DE JULHO, TERÇA-FEIRA]**

**08:51 AM**

As crianças estavam mais falantes do que nunca, todas segurando boias de unicórnio, espaguetes de espuma, bolas coloridas e arminhas de água, ansiosas para chegarmos no lago. A boa notícia era que estávamos alguns minutos adiantados e o dia estava propício para a atividade, a má era que um garoto da grifinória estava com dor de barriga e a professora Hooch impediu a saída dos grupos, o que rendeu tempo para que todos passassem protetor no rosto, arrumassem os bonés e ouvissem o sermão de Alice Longbottom sobre brincadeiras bestas. 

Embora não estivesse errada no que dizia, as crianças lhe olhavam descrentes de que todas aquelas inúmeras possibilidades desastrosas poderiam realmente acontecer, e ficaram aterrorizadas quando descobriram que poderia haver jacarés esperando por eles caso fossem muito fundo — uma mentira, porém uma mentira extremamente prazerosa de se ouvir. Melhor do que ver o rosto assombrado de medo ou quase ter os tímpanos estourados de gritinhos de terror, foi Rose Weasley estar vestindo um biquíni amarelo. Ela estava com um short da corvinal por cima, infelizmente, os cabelos presos numa trança, e usava uma viseira brega. Mas estava linda, para não dizer _tão quente quanto o sol que faria todos nós virarmos camarões_. 

Quando Roxanne voltou junto com o garoto, todos nós demos um grito de guerra e seguimos para o lago de esmeralda, que não ficava tão longe. Assim que avistamos a paisagem das grandes árvores que cercavam o local, a maioria das crianças correram como uma manada de elefantes em direção à água. Havia um considerável espaço de areia para que eles pudessem brincar, esticar as pernas, largar as bolsas para tropeçarem nelas, etc. 

Juntei todas as coisas da sonserina num canto e estiquei uma toalha imensa que o professor Baldrick havia me dado antes do café da manhã, tirei meus chinelos, a camiseta e peguei meu protetor solar para passar no rosto enquanto olhava em direção ao lago. 

— Você trouxe um _estoque_ de cremes pra esse acampamento, né? — a Weasley se aproximou, sorrindo debochada enquanto deixava as suas coisas ao lado das minhas. 

— E você de petulância, pelo visto — meus olhos estavam focados na imagem de Madson dando uns tapas no Travers, sorri ao vê-la tirar o espaguete da mão dele. Rose nada respondeu, e eu me recusei a olhá-la. Me faltou coragem. Sim. Coragem. Minha noite de sono foi difícil, especialmente por causa do conteúdo dos sonhos que só me faziam sentir vontade de bater a cara na parede. 

— Você pode passar protetor nas minhas costas? — virei meu rosto, inevitavelmente, espantado; ela me encarava com uma expressão bem normal. — O quê? 

— Será que esse sol já está te fazendo mal? 

— Engraçado como sempre — ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo, virando de costas para mim. — Não vai cair sua mão, Malfoy, além de que você deve saber que é meio difícil alcançar alguns lugares.

— Você é estranha — foi a única coisa inteligente que saiu da minha boca quando coloquei um pouco de protetor em seus ombros; minha habilidade _social_ não era das maiores. Os instantes que toquei em sua pele foram perturbadores, visto que tinha algo no ar além do meu constrangimento. 

— Está emocionado por relar numa garota pela primeira vez? — ela se voltou para mim, esperando uma resposta esperta. Mas como eu estava num estado de choque, fiquei quieto, e passei minhas mãos por toda a extensão de seus braços para tirar o resto de creme da minha mão. — Passa aqui — ela indicou com o dedo seu colo, numa linha imaginária de um ombro até o outro. Engoli a seco antes de passar rapidamente o protetor um pouco abaixo do seu pescoço. Rose ficou me olhando por um tempo com uma cara de quem estava gostando da situação embaraçosa, até que moveu o olhar para o lado, a boca se abrindo aos poucos para dar lugar a uma expressão maléfica. 

— Scorpius, passa protetor em mim também? — a voz do Hilliard fez meu estômago revirar. 

— Peça para ele passar na sua barriga, viu? — ela acrescentou, dando tapinhas no meu braço. — Valeu, Malfoy. 

— À disposição — grunhi, curvando as costas para passar as mãos nas costas suadas do garoto e, posteriormente, em sua barriga. 

Após esse fatídico acontecimento, me ocupei em manter o máximo de distância de Rose Weasley e seus pedidos descabidos. Brinquei com as arminhas de água, subi em algumas boias gigantes, ajudei Alice a encher bolas murchas. Na hora do almoço, comi o lanche que o professor Baldrick havia trazido para todos nós, ajudei a distribuir refrigerante e obriguei as crianças a ficarem sentadas por meia hora.

— Os jacarés também almoçam. Eu só não quero que vocês sejam a refeição deles — foi a minha justificativa, mais eficiente do que a simples verdade. 

Ainda teríamos a tarde toda para ficar por ali, curtindo a água, o mormaço, o sol quente. Chegava a ser impressionante a disposição das crianças, já que eu não encontrava forças para levantar do chão depois do “almoço”. O meu desejo, no momento, era deitar num quarto com ar condicionado e dormir até o dia seguinte; ou fazer algo mais interessante, mas de preferência numa temperatura baixa. 

Seria melhor ficar com a opção de dormir, embora fosse mais complicado pelo simples fato de que Rose Weasley estava insuportavelmente bonita, o que só me levava a pensar o quão estranho — e broxante — era nós nos conhecermos há muito tempo, cairmos na mesma sala do colégio em todos os anos, sermos obrigados a nos encontrarmos semanalmente devido às reuniões da monitoria e, mesmo assim, a maldita sexta série continuar sendo, além de insuperável, quase que um tabu. Fingíamos que nada tinha acontecido… Porque, de fato, nada aconteceu. O que era terrivelmente irritante. 

E frustrante. 

E broxante também. 

E decepcionante. 

— Burro — falei para mim mesmo, negando com a cabeça, alto o suficiente para Alice dar risada. Ela veio até onde eu estava, um binóculo pendurado no pescoço e uma garrafa de água na mão. — Onde conseguiu um desses?

— Hooch me emprestou um reserva para eu, literalmente, não desgrudar os olhos das crianças — forcei minha visão para enxergar a professora brincando com uma bola imensa. 

— Parabéns pela conquista, Alice, é uma missão para poucos. 

— É, quando certas pessoas não estão por perto, conquistas _boas_ como essa não são tão difíceis — riu, levando o binóculo aos olhos. 

— Tem falado com ele?

— Sim. Mandei uma mensagem avisando sobre o seu celular domingo à noite, e ontem ele me perguntou como estavam as coisas e pediu para eu te falar que ele precisa falar com você.

— Pode dizer que estou muito ocupado aguentando a prima dele — que, inclusive, parecia estar jogando vôlei com mais três meninas. Ela era boa, até. 

— E sobrevivendo.

— Acho que é a maior conquista desse acampamento, a maior prova da minha paciência. 

— Ah, não fala isso — Alice tirou o cordão do binóculo, estendendo-o para mim. — Vocês implicam um com o outro, mas os dois são muito legais e suportáveis. Eu até vi você… — ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos enquanto os cantos dos lábios começavam a formar um sorriso. — … _Ajudando_ ela hoje mais cedo.

— Por que está sorrindo? — tentei permanecer sério frente a expressão ingenuamente divertida dela. — Heim?

— Sei lá… 

— Também passei protetor no Hilliard, na barriga lisa e suada dele — foquei minha visão aumentada no garoto, inclusive, que parecia contar um plano diabólico para os amigos. Madson estava ao lado, descrente. — E, além do mais, a Wesley não precisa de muita coisa para falar asneiras. O sol deve ter cozinhado o cérebro dela.

— Claro — afinal de contas, ela deveria estar usando um boné decente, não uma viseira brega daquela. Foquei minha atenção no seu jogo amador com as crianças, mesmo com Alice sorrindo ao meu lado. — Você nunca sentiu nada por ela?

— Antipatia. 

— Algo positivo. 

— Por que o súbito interesse? 

— Eu lembro de um boato que você gostava dela na sexta série.

— Foi o seu _amado_ que começou com isso — devolvi o binóculo, não desviando o olhar da direção onde, por um acaso, Rose estava. — Eu só disse algo sobre o cabelo dela. 

— Sei. Vocês já ficaram? — virei o rosto para ver se Alice realmente estava falando sério ou me zoando; ela parecia se divertir. — Sim ou não?

— Depende do ponto de vista. 

— Como que um beijo pode _depender_?

— Foi um _beijinho_ quando tínhamos uns onze anos. Por que isso virou um interrogatório?

— Você é legal comigo, vez ou outra me ajuda com o Al. Talvez eu deva retribuir o favor. 

— E você acha que eu ficar com ela é uma boa troca?

— Claro — sibilou, levantando-se do chão. — Não aja como se nunca tivesse considerado a hipótese — é claro que já considerei, estava inclusive me martirizando por isso, mas _ninguém_ precisava ficar sabendo. — Ou como se quase não a tivesse matado de raiva ontem na ida frustrada à cozinha. 

— Eu nunca conside… _O quê?_

— O quê? — ela gargalhou, passando as mãos pelo short. — Eu vi vocês saindo, Rose quase explodiu meus ouvidos hoje de manhã com várias informações que meu cérebro sonolento não conseguiu processar e tudo mais — fiquei estático, sem saber o que dizer. Pra variar. — Vocês deveriam dar uns beijos… Pelo bem estar do acampamento. Pelo bem estar das crianças. Se vocês ficarem felizes, elas ficam felizes também. Pense nisso. 

— O sol não está te fazendo bem, Longbottom! — falei alto o suficiente para ela ouvir enquanto se distanciava. 

Sozinho, tentei revisar a manhã e… A Weasley não parecia brava — e falo disso com propriedade! —, talvez Alice estivesse exagerando um pouquinho. Não demorou muito para que eu fosse obrigado a deixar a tranquilidade da minha toalha para ver o motivo da gritaria de Madson e Hilliard, embora a boia de unicórnio parecesse ser a grande culpada. 

Graças às influências mágicas poderosas do Monte Merlin, nada de ruim aconteceu durante a tarde. A professora Hooch fez alguns jogos com as crianças, Roxanne ensinou um garoto a nadar e faturou alguns pontos por isso; só começou um movimento de querer ir embora quando deveria ser por volta das sete da noite e os lanches já não sustentavam mais as crianças. O céu ainda estava claro, _aceso_ , quente, com uma atmosfera extremamente esquisita, fazendo com que a caminhada fosse um pouco mais longa. Todos se arrastavam, cansados, Wilson e Travers bocejavam ao meu lado e reclamavam do estômago vazio, ansiando pela deliciosa panqueca que o professor Baldrick tinha comentado. 

Realmente estava muito boa — exceto o espinafre que colocaram na massa, mas não dava para sentir o gosto intenso. Eu devo ter comido umas nove, ao todo; embora uma dor nas costas estivesse tirando o meu sossego. Nada que não pudesse ser piorado com o colchão ruim da cabana. Meus olhos ardiam, sentia a pele do meu rosto repuxar devido ao excesso de sol, os ombros queimavam feito o inferno, e as garotas falavam demais sobre algo impossível de ser compreendido. Rose estava na minha frente, a latinha de coca-cola beirando os lábios, o cabelo todo despenteado grudado no pescoço, uma regata bem cavada cobrindo a parte de cima do biquíni; às vezes me olhava para fazer alguma piada com seu humor meio ácido, embora estivesse dando risadas, _feliz_. Não parecia brava. Nem um pouco. 

Mesmo com todo o meu cansaço, não consegui pleitear com as garotas — Roxanne e Alice — o primeiro banho, e tive que lutar com a Weasley pelo terceiro lugar. Perdi, é claro, num jogo de sorte. Fiquei no salão de jogos com poucas crianças enquanto elas se revezavam, e felizmente a maioria estava cansada por causa do dia intenso brincando na água. Já era quase quinze para as onze horas quando cheguei na cabana e fui tomar banho. Antes de sair do banheiro, escutei uma voz conhecida preencher a sala de estar. Ao abrir a porta, vi que Alice estava sentada numa poltrona, Rose esticada num sofá, Roxanne no outro, e um celular erguido na minha direção.

— _Meu Deus, você está parecendo um camarão_ — Alvo apontou, como sempre, o óbvio. 

— Estou tentando atingir a mesma tonalidade da sua prima para conseguirmos viver em paz — falei indo para a varanda estender a toalha na cerca de madeira. 

— _Sei. Fico feliz por estarem vivos. O que aconteceu com seu celular mesmo?_ — coloquei uma camiseta enquanto voltava para a sala, e me acomodei no chão, encostado ao sofá onde Rose estava. 

— A bateria deve ter pifado — dei ombros, Alice me estendendo o aparelho para que eu pegasse. — Hmmm, não sabia que estava com tantas saudades, Potter, até penteou o cabelo para me ver — fitei a garota loira com um sorriso tão divertido quanto o que ela havia portado durante o dia. 

— _Lógico. Você me abandonou, não poderia perder a única chance de ver você. Rose disse que iria te matar durante a noite, fiquei preocupado._

— Não fique, está tudo sobre controle. Sabia que dragões têm medo de escuro? Estou protegido — levei um tabefe no ombro ardente. — Ai, Weasley, porra. 

— Idiota — resmungou. 

— O que você precisava falar comigo? — respirei fundo, fazendo uma careta pela dor. Precisaria passar uma pomada para queimaduras. 

— _Nada demais. O Zabini quer assistir um jogo de basquete na próxima semana, e eu só vou se você for._

— Vocês nasceram grudados por um acaso? — Alvo sequer revirou os olhos com o comentário da prima, apenas deu ombros. 

— _O time da grifinória vai_ — ele fez uma careta —, _e é chato deixar o Adam com eles_.

— Hm, pode ser. 

— _Beleza. E como estão as coisas aí?_

— Boas, em geral — dei ombros, logo sentindo um frio tomar conta da minha coluna ao passo que ele começava a sorrir, _muito_. 

— _Boas?_ — seus olhos se encheram de malícia. — _Boas como?_

— As refeições estão ótimas.

— _Não me fale de comida, até hoje lembro das panquecas do último dia_ — neguei com a cabeça, sorrindo. — _E o que mais?_

— Minhas costas provavelmente vão descascar — lamentei, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. — O quê? 

— _Você levou um quilo de protetor solar e repelente. Como pode ficar queimado?_

— Eu estava ocupado passando em barrigas de crianças, Potter, fazer o quê.

— Se tivesse me pedido eu passaria para você, Malfoy — Rose disse e instantaneamente o rosto de Alvo ficou iluminado por uma falsa esperança. — Eu falei que alguns lugares são difíceis — eu não soube o que dizer, visto que todas as imagens que passaram na frente dos meus olhos foram prejudiciais para a minha boa noite de sono e completa sanidade.

— O sol fez mal para a cabeça da sua prima hoje — desconversei, tentando tirar da cabeça qualquer pensamento não-ortodoxo. — Insolação, eu acho que é o nome. 

Não deu para conversarmos o que Alvo _realmente_ queria saber, ou contar; o que quase me gerou arrepios só de pensar no tanto de mensagem que ele deveria estar me mandando no WhatsApp.

A chamada de vídeo falhou duas ou três vezes, e depois de um tempo eu precisava urgentemente deitar de barriga para baixo no meu colchão e tentar recuperar minhas energias, por isso me despedi de Alvo e me enfiei no quarto. Tirei a camiseta, coloquei um short de dormir e deitei. As minhas costas realmente estavam me incomodando, e pensar que eu deveria, de fato, ter pedido para Alice, Roxanne ou até mesmo para o Hilliard passar protetor me fez perceber o tamanho da minha burrice. 

De qualquer forma, não consegui pegar no sono de primeira; ainda sentia na ponta dos dedos a textura da pele de Rose e uma súbita falta de ar me acometia quando imaginava suas mãos pequenas em mim. Merda. 

— Malfoy? — ela chamou, provavelmente estava na porta. Eu respondi com um murmúrio. — Eu trouxe uma pomada para queimadura. Posso passar em você, se quiser. 

— _Pode?_ — suspirei dolorosamente, novamente vendo a placa neon piscar: “ **NÃO CAIA NESSA, SCORPIUS”**. — Tá bom, então. 

Alguns instantes depois, senti a cama balançar com a movimentação de Rose, que colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e sentou em cima da minha bunda; grunhi incomodado com o gelado da pomada na minha pele fervente, logo sentindo seus dedos começarem a esparrama-la. Seria melhor caso não ardesse, é claro, mas foi o suficiente para eu conquistar um novo motivo capaz de ferver meus neurônios e uma nova fantasia para meus sonhos impiedosos. 

— Algum bicho te mordeu para você fazer uma boa ação? — perguntei para quebrar o silêncio estranho. 

— Não que eu saiba. Mas se está tentando me agradecer, _de nada_. 

— Estamos quites por hoje mais cedo — ela subiu os dedos para mais perto da minha nuca. — Você até que é tolerável de vez em quando — sem me dar uma resposta, como de costume, Rose continuou o que estava fazendo. — Eu estava pensando e… Por que não erguemos uma _bandeira de paz?_

— Bandeira de paz?

— É, para sermos amigáveis, pelo menos durante o acampamento — em prol das velhas lembranças, quem sabe. — Eu nem lembro de quando começamos a implicar um com o outro — eu me lembrava perfeitamente, até parecia ter acontecido ontem, mas…. 

— Ah, Malfoy, não sei — senti um gelo no corpo inteiro quando ela passou pelos meus ombros, descendo pelos braços. — Não é essa a bandeira que quero erguer com você. 

— Qual você quer, então? — ai, Scorpius, lamentável. Ela riu antes de se inclinar até o meu ouvido. 

— Outra mais interessante, eu acho — sussurrou, endireitando-se. Fiquei quieto por, como sempre, não saber o que dizer e nem ter certeza de que ela falava sério. — Às vezes eu fico confusa entre gostar de você ou te odiar profundamente. 

— Idem — ouvi sua risada enquanto saía de cima de mim. 

Rose aumentou a velocidade do ventilador, acendeu a luminária, apagou a luz e deitou na cama, virada de lado, me olhando de uma forma que me levou a pensar se ela também se lembrava, constantemente, do acampamento de verão antes da sexta série e de todo o seu decepcionante desdobramento. 

— _E aí? Você recebeu a resposta?_ — foi o que Alvo perguntou no almoço do primeiro dia de aula do Middle School. Neguei com a cabeça, enchendo a boca com purê de batata. — _Ela não deve ter visto ainda. Quando eu deixei o bilhete no armário dela e fui embora, sabe com quem eu dei de cara? Alice. Essa garota me persegue, só pode ser!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee, raios de sol! ☼   
> Embora o Scorpius nunca saiba o que dizer, ele é um bom rei dos baixinhos, não é? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Vocês tem alguma ideia do que o Al queria falar com ele? Esse final ajuda vocês a elaborarem uma teoria do que aconteceu? Espero que sim! Me contem o que estão achando, e se o Hilliard já conquistou o coração de vocês ♥
> 
> Um grande beijo pra vocês! ♥ ♥ ♥


	5. Só que não

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68XNTpfBnyZmnSH0YnK58AcX

**[15 DE JULHO, QUARTA-FEIRA]**

**05:19 AM**

Perdi o sono mais cedo do que eu esperava; ainda não era dia quando me levantei e entrei na água morna do chuveiro da cabana. Tudo estava apagado, quieto, exceto pelo ronco do professor Baldrick. Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, andando nas pontas dos dedos pelo quarto em busca de uma troca de roupa, temendo acordar minha querida companheira de quarto. Tomar banho foi a melhor alternativa para fugir de Rose Weasley e de toda a sensação claustrofóbica que ela me causava. 

Minha noite foi difícil, para não dizer irritante. Meu corpo inteiro começou a me trair depois de vê-la deitada, em sua cama, me olhando daquela forma estranha; foi um inferno dormir de bruços, excitado, bravo e ardendo. Excitado porque não era humanamente possível ficar contido perto de Rose Weasley, bravo porque eu sabia que era burrice cair na laia dela e, mesmo assim, eu _queria muitíssimo_ cair. Não iria dar meu braço a torcer de forma alguma, mas não me importaria dela tentar me convencer, é claro, e só de pensar nisso eu ficava ainda mais duro. Precisava falar com Alvo urgentemente, mas não queria trair mais um dos meus ideais. Eu disse que eu iria ficar em paz em Hogsmeade, e eu ficaria. Fim. 

Quando terminei o banho, me sentia mais calmo. Vesti uma bermuda, coloquei os tênis e peguei a pomada que Rose deixou em cima do criado-mudo para passar novamente nos meus ombros, e fiquei sem camisa esperando secar. Sentei numa poltrona perto da porta de entrada para ver o nascer do sol enquanto o acampamento não acordava. 

Na época em que eu fui para o acampamento como um quase aluno de sexta série, costumava acordar cedo também, sempre animado e pronto para confabular planos novos junto com os garotos da sonserina e fazer de tudo para que o meu grande segredo não fosse anunciado aos sete ventos. Admitir sentimentos por uma pessoa não é fácil em qualquer idade, mas com onze anos as coisas são mais trágicas, visto que os garotos costumam achar as garotas nojentas e eu não estava disposto a contrariar esse fato para passar um vexame na viagem mais legal do ano. O problema foi que Alvo me convenceu de que, talvez, a história pudesse ter um bom desenvolvimento, porque tinha certeza que a garota também gostava de mim — _só que não_. 

— Caiu da cama, Malfoy? — a dita cuja perguntou enquanto escovava os dentes. 

— Bom dia para você também, cabeça de tomate. 

Com o fim dos devaneios, coloquei uma camiseta e fui nas cabanas da sonserina acordar a criançada. Para a minha surpresa, Hilliard, Travers e Wilson já estavam de pé, trocados, e prontos para me derrubarem com uma avalanche de perguntas sobre as atividades do dia; Madson foi a primeira garota a sair lá fora e, aparentemente, não teve uma noite tão boa, sua feição era de quem estava triste e nem mesmo Hilliard conseguiu deixá-la nervosa logo de manhã. 

— Eles estão felizes assim porque acham que vai ter uma guerra de argila durante a oficina — Rebecca apontou para os garotos falantes que andavam na nossa frente, claramente desaprovando. — Mas acho que vamos ficar com a corvinal e a monitora deles não vai deixar… Ela é muito brava. 

— E quem disse que _eu_ deixaria? — ela pareceu pensar por um tempo, aconchegando-se mais perto de mim. Ela era uma garotinha simpática quando não estava reclamando. — Sou um monitor tão bravo quanto ela. Ou até mais. 

— Hmm, acho que conseguiríamos te convencer. Você é o mais legal daqui. 

— Não posso discordar. 

A guerra de argila realmente seria _muito_ legal, diga-se de passagem. 

Todos foram devorar o café da manhã como se não comessem há dias, e eu me incluí nesse grande grupo de esfomeados, enchendo meu prato de batatas, feijão, ovos e bacon. As garotas demoraram para sentar e, pelo o que eu pude perceber, Madson não era a única esquisita, visto que Roxanne parecia estar puta por alguma coisa e Alice demasiadamente sonolenta. Não interessado em me intrometer na vida alheia, deixei o papo sobre o colchão da cabana ser péssimo rolar, até que Rose apareceu na minha frente. 

— Acordou com apetite hoje? — fiquei olhando para o sorrisinho irônico dela por um bom tempo, e ela pareceu se divertir com isso.

— Um pouco. E você? — seu prato não estava menos cheio do que o meu. 

— Bastante. 

Me rendi a uma risada, tentando me firmar o máximo possível na realidade para não entrar em mais um devaneio. O problema era que Rose parecia estar ficando mais bonita a cada dia e o diabinho do meu ombro esquerdo falava sem parar no meu ouvido: _por que continuar levando uma birra de tantos anos sendo que você pode fazer outras coisas mais divertidas?_ E ele estava totalmente certo. 

Com o início da oficina de argila, não tive mais tempo para os meus dilemas existenciais. A grande proposta era que as crianças fizessem uma escultura que representasse sua respectiva casa, e o grande empecilho era que elas estavam intentadas a fazer bagunça. Novamente, dividi a sonserina em grupos de cinco, mas Madson não parecia estar satisfeita em ficar com os garotos, mesmo eu perguntando se ela queria trocar de grupo. 

— Ela está chateada, mas não _com a gente_ — Jones, o nerd de óculos quadrado, disse enquanto eu distribuía a argila entre eles. 

— Eu vou contar o que aconteceu — Hilliard, com a sua melhor expressão de seriedade, ergueu a voz. 

— Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

— Fica quieto, Travers.

— Mas você não sabe!

— Deixa eu falar! — grunhiu, ficando com o rosto redondo ligeiramente rosa. 

— Por que a Madson não conta, hum? — perguntei como se fosse óbvio, numa tentativa de amenizar o clima de tensão infantil instalado. 

— Porque ela não está falando nada.

— Tá bom, então. Conta você, Hilliard. 

— Aquelas meninas ali — ele apontou para a mesa das garotas da sonserina — foram muito chatas com ela. 

— Elas falaram que a Madson é uma _abóbora de halloween_ porque... — Travers abaixou o tom de voz, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. — Ela é assustadora, brava e tem cabelo laranja. 

— Provavelmente elas disseram isso porque gostam do seu cabelo — ocupei o lugar ao lado dela, pondo em sua frente um pedaço de argila; minha fala não surtiu efeito algum. — E te chamaram de brava porque você é a única que consegue aturar esses moleques. 

— E a gente gosta de você, Mad — Jones acrescentou, ajustando o óculos no rosto. — Você é a garota mais legal que eu conheço, as outras são nojentas. 

— É, elas sempre estão com o cabelo penteado e só passam aquela gosma esquisita¹ na boca — o argumento de Hilliard pareceu ser mais convincente do que o meu, pelo sorriso que aos poucos começou a mudar a feição de Madson. — Sem falar dos unicórnios que elas gostam tanto. _Eles nem são reais!_

— São sim — Wilson, o dentuço, pareceu se sentir ofendido, iniciando um debate sobre a existência de criaturas de um chifre só. 

Depois de muita conversa e pouca execução, eles começaram a pensar no que poderiam fazer para a sonserina e como faturaríamos os quinze pontos do primeiro lugar. Tentei ajudar os três grupos igualmente, andando entre as bancadas e fornecendo mais argila. Ao final, tivemos uma cobra gigante que parecia um cocô, uma cobra enrolada num suposto cálice e, é claro, uma imitação do antigo jogo da cobrinha. Pela ambição, criatividade e trabalho em grupo, a sonserina conseguiu o primeiro e o terceiro lugar, um equivalente a vinte pontos na somatória da Taça das Casas. Eles ficaram até a hora do almoço confeccionando chaveiros como lembranças do acampamento, ansiosos pelo período da tarde. 

A lufa-Lufa e a grifinória chegaram mais tarde no refeitório, quando já estávamos de saída, falantes sobre a _incrível_ gincana na lama que tiveram. Talvez essa gincana fosse o auge da programação para as crianças, mas percebi que — pelo tamanho do sorriso na cara de cada um e a altura que conversavam — poderia ser o meu pior pesadelo. 

A gincana consistiu num longo percurso lamacento cheio de obstáculos para se arrastar, dependurar, pular, se equilibrar e correr; a casa que conseguisse concluir duas vezes o trajeto, sem erro, venceria. Como sempre, os monitores tiveram que demonstrar como deveria ser feito o trajeto; a minha sorte foi que Rose perdeu no par ou ímpar e foi no meu lugar. O ápice do dia foi vê-la fazendo todas as peripécias necessárias para vencer o lamaçal, e escorregar algumas vezes; as crianças morreram de dar risada, e eu também. O único esporte que Rose praticava era correr atrás de Alvo para lhe bater, _só_. 

Porém, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis para as crianças, porque Hooch achava bons motivos para fazê-las voltar ao início e elas não eram das mais habilidosas, de qualquer forma. A torcida pelas casas estava animada ao ponto de eu ter quase convicção que teria uma enxaqueca se continuasse ali por muito tempo, o que provavelmente seria o meu destino. 

Ao fim, a sonserina conseguiu vinte e cinco pontos. Como comemoração, eles acharam que seria engraçado arrastar o monitor — eu — para a lama e realizar, finalmente, a guerra que queriam ter feito mais cedo com argila. Apesar de ter sido um momento bem nojento, foi divertido, e terminou com vários porquinhos correndo em direção ao lago para se livrarem da lama e não transformarem tudo num grande chiqueiro. 

Foi imensamente satisfatório entrar na água gelada; o sol não estava tão ardido como no dia anterior, já passava das três e meia da tarde, as crianças estavam se divertindo e a noite teria uma fogueira com marshmallow. 

— Suas costas melhoraram? — ainda estávamos na água quando Rose se aproximou de mim. 

— Bastante — passei a mão pelo cabelo, tentando tirar os fios que estavam grudados no meu rosto. — Acho que estou te devendo uma pela pomada, foi a única coisa que eu não trouxe. 

— E como vai me pagar? — ela pôs as mãos na cintura, me encarando com os olhos meio fechados por causa dos raios de sol em sua direção. 

— Da forma que quiser — imediatamente, Rose deu risada. — Qual é a graça? Não me diga que está considerando a hipótese de uma massagem nos pés! Se estiver, a resposta é não. 

— Credo, Malfoy. Eu estava pensando em outras alternativas, na verdade.

— Quais?

Antes de ouvir o que ela responderia, Hooch berrou com seu megafone para que todos voltassem ao marco-zero, o que foi decepcionante ao extremo. Rose deu ombros com uma falsa serenidade, batendo no meu braço para seguirmos a professora e recrutar os diabinhos.

Tivemos um tempo livre antes do jantar, mas foi totalmente preenchido pela maravilhosa atividade de espetar marshmallows em palitos de madeira; além de que o professor Baldrick me convocou para ajudá-lo a acender a fogueira. Por volta das nove horas da noite todos estavam se deliciando à beira do fogo, o céu completamente limpo e estrelado, com um cheiro de eucalipto impregnado no ar. Se eu achei que o lamaçal seria o meu pesadelo, era porque eu não contava com a hipótese de ter que ficar segurando palitos até às dez e meia da noite. Baldrick disse que seria perigoso e uma zorra caso as crianças se aproximassem demais do fogo, portanto, todos nós tivemos que entrar na dinâmica de serví-los. Não houve um minuto de trégua, meus braços pediam arrego, e eu suava mais do que o normal. A única coisa que me animou um pouco foi o que Hooch disse quando as crianças se levantavam para ir para as cabanas. 

— Coloquem todos para dormir e aproveitem o resto do fogo, se quiserem.

As crianças não deram trabalho para se deitarem, pelo menos os sonserinos. Quando eu terminei de falar com eles e cheguei na fogueira, Roxanne já estava comendo e digitando no celular como se estivesse numa DR com Kira e Alice parecia estar desanimada. A salvação, ironicamente, foi a Weasley ruiva; o problema era que minhas mãos começaram a ficar gradativamente mais geladas e eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que ela falava. Eu estava completamente imerso num dilema existencial: _ser trouxa e aproveitar o momento ou guardar um rancor infantil que não vai virar nada?_ As duas opções pareciam ótimas. 

— É muito estranho estar aqui de novo — a Longbottom dizia. — Faz muito mais sentido aproveitar tudo isso com dez anos de idade, do que voltar com dezessete e sentir uma sensação meio… Não sei.

— Nostálgica? — arrisquei, me concentrando no marshmallow que eu ainda comia. 

— Sim… Não sei vocês, mas eu não gosto de olhar para as coisas e lembrar de como elas eram. E, ironicamente, na época eu estava me sentindo mal por deixar a quinta série e começar um novo ciclo. 

— Sério? Eu estava super animada pela sexta série — Rose deu risada. — Teríamos vários professores, mudaríamos para o prédio do colegial, isso sem contar as matérias novas. 

— Quem que fica animado por _matérias_ , Weasley? 

— Ah — deu ombros —, eu queria fazer as optativas, entrar nos clubes, fazer coisas diferentes. 

— A minha melhor lembrança da sexta série envolve o professor Binns, a cadeira dele e um chiclete — Roxanne suspirou cansada, erguendo o celular em busca de sinal. 

— Não lembro disso — a ruiva disse enquanto se esgueirava para mais perto de mim. Tentei não olhar, talvez fosse o mais indicado. 

— Eu ouvi falar, foi um pouco antes da festa de Halloween, não foi? 

— Isso! Aí eu levei uma detenção e tive que ajudar os monitores a arrumar o salão. Bons tempos. 

— Não dá para acreditar que você conseguiu a vaga da monitoria, Rox — Alice deu risada. — Embora o pessoal da sua casa se importe mais com o time de basquete. 

— Nem eu acredito, se quer saber, mas o meu irmão conseguiu me convencer de que seria algo legal para constar para as universidades. Quando acordei para realidade, eu já estava implicando com crianças nos corredores. 

— Entendo. Eu também achei que vir pra cá seria uma boa atividade voluntária e só acordei para a realidade porque meu colega de quarto ronca muito alto — revirei os olhos, sendo vencido por um sorriso. 

— É o ronco do Baldrick, Weasley, não o meu. Hoje acordei mais cedo e pensei que o acampamento todo estava ouvindo aquela serra elétrica. 

— Eu ouvi quando você fechou a porta do banheiro, levei um susto achando que tinha perdido a hora… E também pensei que você ia acabar com a água da cabana, ficou um século lá dentro — assenti para Alice, e, sem saber o que dizer, dei risada. 

— No nosso quarto faz muito calor — era uma verdade. — Sempre acordo suando e… Eu demorei para dormir, acho que… Quatro horas de sono foi muito. 

— Deve ser mais quente que o nosso mesmo — Roxanne riu, levantando-se do chão. — Vou colocar meu celular na tomada porque tenho uma discussão para terminar. Vamos? — ela cutucou a Longbottom.

— Meu celular já está carregando — murmurou, levando outro cutucão. Roxanne a olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Alice subitamente abriu a boca, como se tivesse entendido. — Nossa, você tem razão, Rox, eu tenho que… Que… Eu tenho que terminar… Terminar de ver se as…

— Ai, Alice, vamos logo. Boa noite para vocês. 

— Noite — eu respondi, um pouco atônito e confuso. Não era como se fôssemos ficar ou algo do tipo, além de que eu-

— Elas já foram melhores — a Weasley disse e, bem, eu apenas concordei. — Eu acho que a Alice tem razão.

— Sobre?

— Nostalgia. É estranho estar aqui de volta e viver coisas diferentes, embora… Algumas coisas nunca mudam — ponderei um pouco antes de olhar para ela, que me encarava com uma feição tranquila. — Você sempre foi meio… _Acomodado_. 

— Acomodado? — arqueei a sobrancelha, incrédulo, esperando uma boa justificativa. 

— É… Nas duas vezes que nos beijamos, eu que tomei a iniciativa. 

— _Que duas vezes?_ — franzi o cenho. 

Eu me lembraria caso tivesse beijado ela _duas_ vezes. A minha única lembrança era apenas de seis anos atrás, no último dia de acampamento. 

O ônibus roxo já nos esperava, todas as crianças estavam lá fora com suas respectivas mochilas, os monitores desesperados implorando para que ninguém esquecesse nada, mas Alvo deixou o boné na cabana e pediu para eu ir buscar porque eu seria mais rápido do que ele. Fui correndo e, por sorte, estava em cima da cama dele. Quando eu peguei e dei meia volta, Rose Weasley apareceu na porta do dormitório, olhando para a entrada atentamente. 

— _Ah não, o que mais ele esqueceu?_ — perguntei desanimado, morrendo de medo do monitor me deixar no acampamento sozinho. 

— _Nada. Eu que esqueci de uma coisa._

 _O que ela poderia ter esquecido no dormitório dos meninos?_ , foi o que eu pensei segundos antes de ver Rose ficar cada vez mais próxima de mim. 

Tinha sido difícil fazer de conta, durante a semana inteira, que eu não estava feliz por ela ter ido na viagem, disfarçar minha admiração quando a observava contar suas histórias quase sem fim; entender que ela era uma menina e que eu gostava dela foi o auge dos meus recém completos onze anos. E, de repente, me encontrar numa situação onde a _boca dela_ estava relando na _minha bochecha,_ que ficou toda melecada por causa da estranha gosma com cheiro de morango que ela passava, foi … Memorável, e também o motivo que me incentivou a mandar o estúpido bilhete no primeiro dia da sexta série — o culpado, inclusive, desse segundo beijo nunca ter acontecido. Infelizmente. Ou primeiro beijo. Teoricamente segundo, praticamente primeiro. 

— Não nos beijamos duas vezes, Weasley — falei, ainda pensativo, alheio à situação real que acontecia. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, era estranho viver situações de anos atrás com dezessete anos. 

Nem tive tempo de me preparar psicologicamente para o que se sucedeu, tampouco prever que aquela _seria_ a segunda vez (ou a primeira). Rose endireitou o corpo, levou a mão na minha nuca — bem firme, inclusive, o que me arrepiou inteiro e fez meu coração quase sair pelo nariz —, inclinou-se na minha direção e quando estávamos próximos de realizar 1% dos meus sonhos não-ortodoxos…

— Scorpius — uma voz melodiosa me chamou, um pouco distante, fazendo com que ela me repelisse instantaneamente. Forcei minha visão atordoada para a criança e vi que era, isso mesmo, _Hilliard_. 

— O quê? — grunhi, me levantando. 

— Eu fui na sua cabana e a monitoria da grifinória disse que você estava aqui…— ele passava a mão na barriga num movimento circular, a expressão embargada de manha. — Meu estômago está estranho… 

— Hm. Vamos ver se a Madame Pomfrey está acordada para te dar um remédio — coloquei meu braço nos ombros dele e olhei para Rose. — Eu vou lá… Com ele — ela assentiu, abraçando os próprios joelhos. 

Levemente desapontado, acompanhei Hilliard até a Ala Hospitalar, fui chamar a Madame Pomfrey, que acabou dando um remédio efervescente para ele, o que rendeu um trajeto cheio de arrotos até a cabana dos meninos. Saí de lá só depois de vê-lo dormir, o que aconteceu perto da meia noite e meia. 

Passei pela fogueira apagada apenas para me certificar de que Rose não estava mais lá, mas a encontrei deitada na cama, mexendo no celular. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, peguei meu short de dormir para me trocar, escovei os dentes e… Voltei para o quarto, ajustando o ventilador, ignorando todos os pontos de interrogação que bagunçavam a minha cabeça. 

Eu nunca tive uma resposta do fatídico bilhete. Talvez o pior foi vê-la se distanciar de mim ignorando que aquilo, de fato, aconteceu; e eu não tive coragem de confrontá-la sobre isso, afinal, era uma questão muito infantil. O problema era que sempre vinha na minha cabeça e que foi difícil superar minha quedinha por ela. Quando nos aproximamos novamente no colegial, foi mais fácil conviver usando a ironia e a implicância como escudos do meu ego, mas não foi uma alternativa tão eficiente assim, visto que eu me tremia inteiro quando pensava nela. 

E não era uma tremedeira de raiva. 

Antes de me deitar, senti vontade de lhe dar um beijo, mas… Não pareceu uma boa ideia, então eu virei de bruços, desejei uma boa noite de sono para ela, fechei os olhos e, em menos de alguns segundos, não tive forças o suficiente para me impedir de levantar e ir até a beirada de sua cama. 

— Nós nunca nos beijamos duas vezes — ressaltei, assistindo seu rosto se contorcer numa careta que dizia claramente: _fala sério!_ — Na verdade, nós _nunca_ nos beijamos, _praticamente_. 

— Muito relevante, Malfoy — riu, passando os dedos nos olhos. — Mais alguma observação?

Assenti, inclinando meu rosto sobre o dela para beijá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Gosma esquisita - gloss. 
> 
> EU OUVI UM AMÉM? Hilliard foi muito presente nesse capítulo, né? O que seria desse acampamento sem ele? kkkkkkkkkkkkk espero que tenham gostado, que tenham clareado as ideias com essa confissão do último dia do acampamento. Posteriormente ele nos explicará melhor, ok?
> 
> Me contem o que acharam ♥
> 
> Obrigada (de novo) a todos pelo carinho!  
> Um grande beijo pra vocês ♥


	6. O Bilhete da Sexta Série

**[16 DE JULHO, QUINTA-FEIRA]**

**07:45 AM**

— Por que saímos antes dos outros? — acelerando os passos para chegar ao meu lado, Madson tinha uma sobrancelha ruiva arqueada e um olhar curioso. 

— Porque todos já estavam prontos, e eu estou morrendo de fome, para ser sincero.

— _Prontos?_ — seu tom de voz atingiu um grau mais agudo. — Travers foi o único que escovou os dentes, e o Wilson não tinha se vestido ainda quando você quis sair.

— Mas olhe para eles — parei de andar e me virei para trás, tendo a perfeita vista de quatorze sonserinos me acompanhando. Sorri para Madson, que franziu o cenho. — Estão todos prontos agora. Vai me dizer que acha ruim não pegar fila pro café da manhã? 

— Você tem um bom ponto — ela ponderou com a cabeça, suspirando ao ver as portas abertas do refeitório. — Só que está estranho hoje. 

— Eu? 

— Sim. 

— Por quê? — deu ombros. — Você não deve ter acordado direito ainda, Mad. 

— E você parece mais acordado do que o normal. 

Madson provava ser, a cada dia, uma boa observadora; sua maior habilidade era conseguir dar uma resposta certa para as baboseiras dos meninos antes mesmo deles abrirem a boca. E, naquela manhã semi-nublada, ela não poderia estar mais certa: parecia que eu tinha tomado algumas xícaras de café antes de sequer me levantar, talvez por isso mesmo acordei parecendo ter levado um susto. 

Quando abri os olhos de repente, o corpo inteiro tomado por uma corrente gelada, uma súbita dor fez meu braço inteiro repuxar. Eu estava deitado na estreita cama de Rose, com ela sobre o meu braço, virada para a parede, _roncando_. Mesmo um pouco desorientado, senti várias coisas: o cheiro do cabelo, a perna enroscada na minha, o corpo muito próximo, o descer e subir da respiração compassada. Quase conseguia escutar o meu próprio coração escandalosamente disparado. 

Respirei bem fundo e, com o máximo de delicadeza, consegui me desvencilhar, lentamente levantando da beirada de onde eu quase caía, _rapidamente correndo até o banheiro para surtar_. Tranquei a porta, escorei na pequena pia marrom e fiquei um bom tempo me encarando no espelho, incredulamente feliz, tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois de eu ter ido até a cama dela. 

— Nós nunca nos beijamos duas vezes — ressaltei, assistindo seu rosto se contorcer numa careta que dizia claramente: fala sério! — Na verdade, nós nunca nos beijamos, praticamente. 

— Muito relevante, Malfoy — riu, passando os dedos nos olhos. — Mais alguma observação?

Assenti, inclinando meu rosto sobre o dela para beijá-la. 

Ela não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa. Como sempre, sorriu, o típico sorriso irônico de aura vencedora, antes de corresponder e me puxar para o colchão, entre suas pernas. Meu corpo inteiro tremia conforme sentia suas mãos na minha nuca, nas costas, os beijos no pescoço quando ficávamos ofegantes demais, as mordidas nos lábios e — _pelos óculos redondos de Alvo!_ — poder tocá-la, realmente tocá-la e não apenas nos ombros, me fez incendiar por inteiro. Depois que a urgência de matar a vontade passou, tudo foi se acalmando, até que ficamos deitados lado a lado num abraço, com as pernas entrelaçadas, eu podendo mexer nas pontas do cabelo dela até que dormíssemos devido ao dia exaustivo. 

Talvez, e só talvez, ela ganhou, _de novo_ , a competição implícita que construímos ao longo dos anos: quem iria _não_ aguentar... _Primeiro?_

— _Eu acho que ela gosta de você, Scorp_ — Alvo sempre dizia na maioria das vezes em que conversávamos sobre sua prima. Essa conversa aconteceu após o acampamento de verão, dias antes do início da sexta série. — _Os assuntos nos almoços de sábado giram em torno do que você tem feito, e ela me usa de desculpa para falar sobre isso. Meu tio Jorge sempre zoa ela, porque todo mundo percebe. E se ela te beijou..._

— _Ela não me beijou._

— _Se ela encostou a boca dela em você, ela te beijou._

— _Mas foi na bochecha._

— _E daí? Nenhuma menina nunca me beijou. Tirando minha mãe, lógico_ — deu ombros, me estendendo a latinha de coca-cola recém aberta. — _Se você não tem certeza, pergunta pra ela._

— _Perguntar o quê?_

— _Rose, você gosta de mim?_

— _Não tenho coragem._

— _Você é um bunda mole, Scorpius_ — bufou, balançando a cabeça. 

— _E se eu escrever um bilhete?_

— _Bilhete?_ — ele ponderou por alguns instantes. — _Hm, parece uma boa ideia. Mas aí você vai entregar pra ela?_

— _Não, né. Tenho que deixar no meio de um caderno ou alguma coisa assim…_

— _Já sei! Agora que vamos ter armários, por que você não deixa no dela? Eu posso colocar lá pra você, se quiser. Provavelmente vamos juntos no primeiro dia. Então, eu vou com ela, vejo o número, peço pra ir no banheiro em alguma aula e deixo lá dentro._

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu perdi. 

Na época, eu gostava muito de conversar com Rose, ir na casa de seu primo e encontrá-la por lá, ouvir suas histórias e dizer que ela parecia uma cenoura; não aguentei ficar na inércia, ter o privilégio da dúvida se ela gostava ou não de mim. Nunca tive uma resposta desse bilhete; então, junto com o fato dela nunca ter falado sobre o assunto e fingido que nada aconteceu, decidi ter um pouco de dignidade e superar. Eu poderia gostar de outra pessoa... De preferência, alguém que gostasse de mim de volta.

Estávamos na oitava série quando eu perdi de novo e, diga-se de passagem, foi uma perda que durou até o primeiro colegial. Saiu um boato de que Rose e o idiota do Brian Wood tinham se beijado. Se era mentira ou verdade, eu nunca soube, mas eles começaram a namorar anos mais tarde.

— _Wood?_ — revirei os olhos para Alvo, que estava encostado no meu armário, de braços cruzados. — _Como isso é possível?_

— _Eu sei lá_ — deu ombros. — _Só estou te contando o que a minha irmã disse. Parece que até meu tio Ron já conheceu ele._

— _Sua prima deve ter algum problema._

Nada impediu, porém, que voltássemos a nos aproximar através de um grande mecanismo social denominado _implicância_. Dividir a mesma escola, sala, monitoria e amigo — Alvo, no caso —, não facilitou as coisas. Antes do segundo colegial, porém, ela e o Wood terminaram. Rose andava muito impaciente, o que não colaborava para aguentar o cara, que era um poço de babaquice. 

Embora ela já estivesse com dois pontos na nossa competição, eu marquei o meu primeiro quando comecei um relacionamento, no meio do primeiro colegial, com Karen Nott. Terminamos há alguns meses, inclusive, e esse era o motivo pelo qual meu celular ficaria desligado durante o acampamento inteiro. Ela estava enchendo o meu saco, e meus amigos também.

— _É, você superou mesmo a Rose_ — Alvo comentou no dia em que contei sobre o meu namoro. — _Não existe pessoa que ela detesta mais nessa escola do que a Karen._

— _Pensei que eu estivesse liderando o ranking._

— _Você lidera outro ranking_ — ele sorriu, negando com a cabeça. — _Tenho certeza que ela_ gosta _de você._

— _Sua certeza nunca foi muito certa, Potter._

— _Mas eu sinto isso. Ela não namoraria o Wood se não fosse apenas para esfregar no seu nariz alguma coisa. Ele não tem nada a ver com ela._

— _Esfregar o quê?_

— _Sei lá. Você deve ter feito ou falado alguma coisa errada._

— _Aceite o fato de que ela não gosta de mim. Fim._

Se o namoro foi ou não uma provocação, eu nunca soube; se eu falei algo muito errado, também nunca soube. O maior erro da minha vida parecia ser — segundo as análises com Alvo — o bilhete na sexta série. Como não dava para voltar atrás, seguíamos em frente com dois pontos para ela e um para mim.

Na noite passada, porém, ela marcou o terceiro ponto, e foi a melhor perda que eu sofri. Não parecia relevante contabilizar as vezes em que eu fracassei na tarefa de esconder meu precipício enquanto eu tinha a oportunidade de beijá-la, sentir a tão sonhada boca e o corpo que tanto desejei. Eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma conversa que tivemos, apenas dos grandes olhos verdes me encarando antes de nos beijarmos de novo, como se fosse a única chance das nossas vidas.

Dentro do banheiro, tudo isso parecia, além de dramático, uma _tragédia_. Eu tinha perdido, de novo, e isso não significava nada além do óbvio: era o nosso _jogo_ , e ela não ficaria comigo ou algo do tipo. Por isso, nossas únicas palavras durante a manhã foram “bom dia” enquanto eu pegava uma troca de roupa e ela enrolava para se levantar. Saí vazado da cabana dos monitores para pegar as crianças e arrastá-las para o refeitório quinze minutos mais cedo, dando um fim às possibilidades de ter que encarar Rose e saber que, _de novo_ , eu não seria correspondido em nada do que sentia.

— Você vai ficar com a gente? — os olhos de Hilliard brilharam ao ver a bandeja que eu segurava enquanto tomava posse do lugar vago entre Madson e Travers.

— Você nunca senta com a gente — ela disse.

— Posso ir sentar com os outros, se vocês quiserem.

— Não! Cala a boca, Madson — Hilliard grunhiu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. 

— Ouvi dizer que hoje à noite vai ter filme, é verdade? — Wilson, o dentuço, perguntou. Maneei a cabeça, dando as primeiras mordidas no sanduíche de presunto e queijo. — Vai ser de terror?

— Provavelmente não — os meninos soltaram um muxoxo. 

— Tomara que não seja comédia romântica — todos concordaram com Hilliard. — Elas nem são tão engraçadas assim, e a moça sempre fica com o cara bonitinho. 

— Acho que vamos assistir _Os Smurfs_ — falei despretensiosamente, de cabeça baixa, mas sorri quando começaram a reclamar, indignados. — Ou preferem _Divertidamente_?

— Por favor, fala que você tá zoando — Madson contorceu o rosto numa careta. — Não aguento mais assistir essas coisas. 

— E o que você quer assistir? 

— Qualquer coisa mais interessante — deu ombros. Uma conversa relacionada aos filmes escondidos da Netflix começou, e eu vi a oportunidade perfeita para me alienar no papo. 

Alguns minutos mais tarde, as demais crianças chegaram para tomar café da manhã. Alice passou por mim, desejando um bom dia, mas não se arriscou a perguntar o que eu fazia ali; Roxanne organizava os baderneiros da grifinória, e Rose entrou no refeitório se alongando, o rosto amassado de sono, fingindo ouvir o que duas garotas lhe contavam. Tentei focar no discurso de Hilliard sobre seus filmes favoritos e, quando todos da sonserina já tinham comido, fomos para o marco-zero. 

Os planos de Hooch para o dia eram tranquilos, _perigosamente_ tranquilos. A sonserina e a grifinória iriam para a quadra numa competição de queimada, e a lufa-lufa e a corvinal executariam a pior ideia do século: remo no Lago de Esmeralda. Só de pensar, um medo assolava meu estômago; alguns outros funcionários do acampamento nos ajudariam, visto que faltava metade da monitoria ideal e eram muitas crianças fazendo coisas letais, e Baldrick nos deixaria sozinhos com nossas casas para ajudar no lago. 

Não é necessário dizer que a sonserina levou uma surra da grifinória na queimada. Roxanne era uma boa monitora e, mais do que isso, uma boa torcedora; gritava incentivos morais, digamos assim, para os leõezinhos. Já eu, apenas via a derradeira dos garotos. A equipe do bolo do dragão teve um desempenho péssimo, o último que restou foi Jones, que acabou com os óculos quebrados. Faturamos apenas uma partida, graças às garotas e, em especial, Rebecca, que queimou grifinório por grifinório e nos levou para a final, onde perdemos; o sonho da Taça das Casas parecia bem distante de nós. O lado bom foram os quinze esperançosos pontos acrescentados ao nosso placar, o lado ruim foram os quase cento e poucos pontos que a grifinória conseguiu. No almoço, eles estavam saltitantes. 

Graças à enrascada no lago, só eu e Roxanne estávamos no refeitório, e eu pude me sentar na mesa da monitoria; uma escolha bem errada, diga-se de passagem.

— E aí? — ela perguntou assim que eu ocupei o lugar em sua frente. — O que rolou ontem?

— _Desculpe?_ — meu pai sempre me disse que a minha maior habilidade era me fazer de sonso, pareceu algo ótimo nesse momento. 

— Qual é, Scorpius! Vai me dizer que não teve nenhum beijinho na fogueira?

— Não teve nenhum beijinho na fogueira — era a verdade, mas não suficientemente convincente para que ela acreditasse. — Foi você mesma que mandou o Hilliard lá.

— Ah, é verdade — riu, assentindo com a cabeça. — Eu tinha acabado de me resolver com a Kira, aí ouvi alguém bater na porta e dei de cara com uma criança prestes a vomitar perguntando onde estava o monitor dele. Antes que me julgue, eu falei para irmos para a Ala Hospitalar, mas ele queria _você_. 

— E teve — dei ombros. — Fiquei na cabana dele até ele dormir. Nunca vi alguém arrotar tanto. 

— Pelo menos não vomitou — fez uma careta, repugnando a ideia. — Ele atrapalhou vocês, então?

— Digamos que sim. 

— Mas e depois?

— Depois o quê?

— Não rolou nada?

— Por que está tão interessada? — apoiei meu queixo na mão e sorri para ela. — Não conseguiu tirar nada da sua prima?

— Tem algo para tirar? — suspirei, me rendendo à risada com ela. — Fala sério, ela está _super_ dando em cima de você. Se vocês ainda não ficaram é porque você é um _completo_ imbecil. 

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Roxanne — ela me deu um chute por debaixo da mesa. — Ficamos. Feliz?

— Satisfeita. E você?

— Também — era uma meia verdade, claro. — Podemos falar de como o tempo está nublado hoje? 

Consegui desviar do assunto, o que me deixou mais tranquilo para a terrível missão de levá-los para o Lago de Esmeralda. Fomos até a frente das cabanas para todos colocarem os coletes e receber as sutis instruções de Baldrick sobre tudo o que era proibido e redobrar a atenção dos pestinhas. Roxanne parecia tão animada quanto eu; mas não foi tão ruim ir para uma parte mais aberta do lago e ver todos trabalhando em equipe para remar foi satisfatório, embora meus braços pareciam ter sido moídos quando tudo acabou. 

Um vento gelado balançava as árvores quando entrei na cabana dos monitores. Tirar o colete e pensar na possibilidade de tomar um banho foi o auge da tarde; a única coisa que atrapalhou todo o meu plano de paz foi encontrar Rose depois de sair do banheiro. Ela estava no quarto, deitada na cama, digitando no celular como se estivesse irritada; pelas sobrancelhas arqueadas, talvez fosse a realidade. Não demorou um minuto para que ela me encarasse com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, mas quando seus lábios começaram a formar o típico sorriso irônico, dissipando a aura nervosa, foi como se meu coração tivesse sido colocado numa batedeira. 

— Por que está me evitando? — deixou o celular ao seu lado, pendeu a cabeça, ansiando pela minha resposta. Engoli a seco, usando toda a minha força de vontade para não desviar de seus olhos e conseguir dizer algo convincente. 

— Não estou te evitando. 

— _Não?_ — ergueu as sobrancelhas, levantou da cama e veio em minha direção, ficando bem na minha frente. O rosto estava um pouco avermelhado, o rabo de cavalo desmanchando, a boca entreaberta. _Já era, Scorpius!_ , ouvi meu diabinho interno comemorar numa risada. Certo como sempre. Porém, não foi o suficiente para eu me convencer de ficar ali. 

— Não — quase que nem eu ouvi minha voz. — Eu tenho que… Que…. Que ir arrumar as coisas… O Baldrick pediu antes de… A gente se vê mais tarde. 

O professor Baldrick _realmente_ tinha pedido para que eu e Roxanne começássemos a adiantar as coisas para o filme, e eu nunca me senti tão grato por ter coisas para fazer nesse acampamento, nem tanto medo de cair nas garras de Rose ao fim da noite. Nas garras mortíferas, no caso. Quando saí do quarto, ela não ficou com uma das expressões mais calmas, o que revirou meu estômago durante as horas seguintes, comprometendo um bom tanto do meu jantar. 

Eu e Roxanne arrumamos o telão no pátio, cobrimos com tapetes e almofadas de todos os tamanhos possíveis, tendo, depois, ajuda de uma Alice feliz da vida e uma Rose flamejante de raiva contida. Durante o jantar, me vi na obrigação de sentar para comer com os outros meninos da sonserina, e prometi para as garotas que ficaria com elas para assistir o filme. Hooch pediu para que eu ajudasse as cozinheiras com as pipocas enquanto as Weasley e Alice organizavam as crianças do lado de fora. Assistimos _O Pestinha_ e O _Lar das Crianças Peculiares,_ e o horário de dormir se estendeu para as onze horas, quando tivemos que trabalhar em dobro para guardar as iluminações extras e tudo que tínhamos colocado para fora. Visto que as noites são extremamente quentes, poderíamos ter deixado para guardar no dia seguinte, mas o vento suspeito que balançava as árvores fez com que Hooch enlouquecesse com a possibilidade de chover e molhar todas aquelas tranqueiras. 

Passava da meia noite quando chegamos na cabana dos monitores e despencamos na sala. Tinha sido um longo dia, cheio de perigos e gritaria. Roxanne foi a primeira a pegar o celular para conversar um pouco com Kira, Alice bocejava sem parar numa poltrona, eu estava de olhos fechados sentindo minhas têmporas latejarem, e Rose… Bom… Rose estava me encarando como se fosse me matar. Embora a minha vontade fosse de ficar quieto, me vi ligeiramente impaciente. Ela estava agindo como sempre, ficando brava por algum motivo estúpido e me crucificando por isso. 

— O que foi, Weasley? — abri os olhos num suspiro cansado. 

— Você é um idiota. 

— Poderia me dizer o motivo do elogio dessa vez?

— _O motivo?_ — riu. Um péssimo sinal. — Você está agindo como se estivesse na sexta série.

— Saiba que eu não sou o único.

— Ah, não… — Roxanne murmurou, pondo uma almofada no rosto. — Por favor, não briguem agora. Está tudo tão tranquilo. 

— A única coisa que você sabe fazer — ela apontou o dedo na minha direção, com o cenho franzido — é fingir que nada aconteceu. 

— Eu? Tem certeza que sou _eu_ quem finge que nada aconteceu? — me endireitei no sofá, incrédulo. 

— Nós nos beijamos ontem, Malfoy, e você não teve coragem de olhar na minha cara hoje.

— E o que eu estou fazendo agora além de encarar você e a sua vontade de me matar por algum motivo estúpido?

— Você me evitou o dia inteiro!

— Eu já disse que não fiquei te evitando. A culpa não é minha se todas as atividades foram com a grifinória, ou se o Baldrick ficou me dando coisas pra fazer.

— Você não tomou café na mesa com a gente. 

— Porque queria ficar de olho no Hilliard!

— Você não falou comigo de manhã.

— Nunca falamos nada de manhã além de bom dia.

— Você é um babaca — cruzou os braços, bufando. Foi a minha vez de dar risada, negando com a cabeça. — Ou talvez _eu_ seja uma tonta, né? É a única explicação para eu ficar me rastejando por voc-

— _Rastejando?_ Desde quando você rasteja por alguma coisa além do seu próprio ego, Weasley? Seja sincera. 

— Qual é o seu problema? — ela ergueu o tom, abrindo os braços e ficando, gradativamente, mais vermelha. — Não. De verdade! Qual é a porra do seu problema?

— Hm… — maneei a cabeça, fingindo pensar. — Você? 

— Eu? O que eu fiz pra você não gostar de mim?

— _Como é?_ Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara, Weasley. 

— Não estou zoando. Estou te fazendo uma pergunta séria! O que eu te fiz pra você não gostar de mim?

— Mas quem disse que eu não gosto de você?

— Olha a forma que você age! 

— Que eu ajo? Francamente… Eu esperava _mais_ de você.

— Esperava mais o quê?

Ponderei, por alguns instantes, o que deveria dizer. 

Nunca pensei ter a chance de colocar as cartas na mesa e, provavelmente, eu nunca o faria se dependesse exclusivamente de mim. Mas, naquele momento, vendo a fúria encarnada na garota pela qual eu sempre nutri sentimentos não-correspondidos por vários anos, não consegui fazer de conta que a forma que ela estava agindo não me incomodava, até mesmo porque ela não era mais uma pré-adolescente. 

— Eu esperava que você pudesse ser sincera o suficiente para dizer na minha cara o que sente, ou simplesmente ter respondido o meu bilhete. 

— Que bilhete, Malfoy?

— Tá vendo como você é? — revirei os olhos. — Você precisa o tempo todo reafirmar esse seu ego inflado, sair como vencedora nessa competição ridícula que a gente criou. 

— Do que você está falando? — bufei. Pior do que ver seus instintos assassinos quando eu a irritava, era ter de lidar com o seu cinismo. 

— Estou falando do bilhete que eu te mandei no começo da sexta série perguntando se você gostava de mim, estou falando do bilhete que você não respondeu e fingiu não ter recebido.

— Você deve ter levado uma bolada na cabeça, só pode ser. Quer ir na Ala Hospitalar?

— Não, eu não levei bolada na cabeça. Eu gostava de você na época. Na verdade, eu fui superar a queda que eu tinha por você só no primeiro colegial. Mas você deu a mínima pra isso em algum momento? Não! A única coisa relevante na sua vidinha foi o idiota do Wood e agora está nervosinha porque, sim, fiquei te evitando o dia todo e evitaria até o fim do acampamento porque eu não preciso que você continue esfregando na minha cara que eu sou o trouxa dessa história. 

— Você gostava de mim na sexta série? — gargalhou. — Não se faça de alecrim dourado do campo, Malfoy, por favor. _Eu_ gostava de você na sexta série, _eu_ beijei você no acampamento, e foi _você_ quem _nunca mais_ olhou na minha cara. Porque é isso que você faz, você _foge_.

— Eu mandei a porra de um bilhete pra você, Weasley, e eu nunca tive uma resposta. Você queria o quê? Que eu ficasse lambendo seus pés pelo resto da vida?

— Essa desculpa de bilhete é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi, Malfoy, sério. Eu nunca recebi bilhete nenhum. A única coisa que eu recebi foi a sua _indiferença_. 

— Não é uma desculpa. Eu _mandei_ o bilhete — grunhi, passando a mão no rosto, completamente irritado. 

— Acho que não mandou, porque eu nunca recebi. 

— Foi o Alvo quem deixou no seu armário, no primeiro dia de aula da sexta série. 

— Não, não deixou, porque eu nunca recebi. 

Sentindo minha cabeça prestes a explodir de dor, assenti. Uma voz dizia para eu deixar isso quieto, porque ela nunca teria culhões para resolver isso, muito menos por ser tão insignificante e de tempos atrás; contudo, o diabinho parecia estar me injetando uma sede de… _Reconhecimento_. 

Por isso fui até o quarto, abri a gaveta do criado mudo, liguei o celular e, instantes depois, disquei o número da única pessoa capaz de esclarecer a história: Alvo Severo Potter. 

— O que está fazendo? — Rose perguntou, bufando. Antes de proferir mais alguma baboseira, a voz do Potter falou mais alto.

— _Oi, gatinho. Eu sabia que você não ia aguentar de saudades, meu neném._

— Alvo, eu e a sua prima estamos tendo uma discussão e eu queria pedir para você falar pra ela que ela está sendo ridícula 

— _Vocês não tinham virado amigos?_

— Não — talvez eu tenha sido um pouco mais incisivo do que deveria, porque vi sua boca formar um biquinho adorável que mostrava o quão puta da vida ela estava. 

— O único ridículo é você, Malfoy, inventando essa história de bilhete para encobrir o fato de ser um covarde. 

— Eu não estou inventando. Alvo, fala pra ela o que a gente fez depois do fim do acampamento.

— _Mas falar em detalhes? Tipo…_

— É.

— _Até a parte dos senti-_

— Pode falar tudo _exatamente_ como foi — estiquei o celular para ela, que tomou da minha mão enfurecidamente. 

— _Estou com medo de vocês. Tá bom. Hm… Todos presentes sabem que a Rose deu um beijinho na bochecha do Scorpius no fim do acampamento, né?_

— Caralho, vocês estão brigando por um beijo na bochecha! — Roxanne começou a dar risada, desacreditada. — Meu pai amado. 

— _Pois é. A Alice tá aí também?_

— Infelizmente — ela murmurou. — Eu vi suas mensagens, mas não tive tempo de responder ainda. 

— Tudo bem, gatinha, eu entendo. 

— Alvo, eu não estou afim de ouvir essa baboseira — a Weasley respirou fundo, me olhando séria. 

— _Presta atenção, Rosinha. Depois do acampamento, eu disse pro Scorpius que você gostava dele, por isso deu aquele beijinho, só que ele não acreditou. Então eu sugeri que ele perguntasse pra você, mas como faltava coragem-_

— Como sempre — interrompendo-o, ela sorriu.

—.. _. Ele resolveu escrever um bilhete e eu coloquei no seu armário no primeiro dia de aula daquele ano. Foi numa aula do Binns, pedi para ir no banheiro e deixei lá._

— Nunca encontrei bilhete algum.

— _Isso não significa que eu não entreguei, ou que ele não mandou_. _Aí depois disso o Scorpius ficou muito na bad porque você nunca respondeu e não tocava no assunto. Eu falo com propriedade porque eu que tinha que ouvir as ladainhas_. _E, cá entre nós, foi mancada, né_. 

— Você deve ter colocado num armário errado.

— _Lógico que não. Lembra que nós fomos juntos naquele dia? Sua mãe passou lá em casa, nós conversamos em frente ao seu armário. Eu até anotei o número na minha mão. 341_. 

— 341?

— _Sim._

— Alvo, desde que começamos a ter armário até hoje, o meu número é 314. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIEE! Tudo bem por aí, pessoal? ☼  
> Ninguém deu muito crédito para o Scorpius no capítulo passado, né? Coitado, ainda bem que o nosso lentinho não amarelou rs  
> Mas, e aí? Quando vamos pegar o Alvo para dar uns petelecos na cabeça dele? Scrr!! Todo mundo conseguiu entender a treta? Perceberam o lado da Rose também? O que acham que o Scorpius vai sentir agora? Hihihi, quero ver quem acerta o que está escrito na placa neon da mente do nosso lentinho depois dessa!!  
> " [...] dando um fim às possibilidades de ter que encarar Rose e saber que, de novo, eu não seria correspondido em nada do que sentia " → eu acho que essa frase explica tudo. As primeiras experiências amorosas são bem marcantes, né? rs  
> Faltam apenas 02 capítulos para a história acabar. Na verdade, 01, porque o último é menorzinho, nem conta direito kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
> Obrigada por todo o carinho de vocês! ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!


	7. Coração no Liquidificador

**[17 DE JULHO, SEXTA-FEIRA]**

**00:31 AM**

Não é necessário dizer que o meu mundo todinho caiu, e um terrível sentimento de frustração tomou conta do liquidificador no qual meu coração tinha sido jogado. Passei anos acreditando que a primeira garota pela qual eu me apaixonei não sentia a mesma coisa por mim, e além de tudo era uma cínica; quando, na verdade, ela nunca recebeu o bilhete, e achou que eu não a correspondia por nunca ter tomado uma atitude. Na época, uma aproximação amigável teria sido o suficiente e a trajetória dos anos poderia nos levar a outro destino — provavelmente um menos patético.

— _Foi mal, Scorp_ — Alvo se desculpou ao fim, e pediu para Alice responder as mensagens dele no WhatsApp. 

Toda a discussão na sala da cabana dos monitores se encerrou com isso, e eu fui o primeiro a me retirar, provavelmente com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Não deveria ter trazido o assunto à tona, não deveria ter passado anos empenhado em esconder o óbvio, não deveria me importar _tanto_ com isso por _tanto tempo_. 

Ao me deitar de bruços, virei o rosto para o lado da parede e coloquei o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, tentando evitar a placa neon piscante: _Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Que vergonha!_ Obviamente, não tive sucesso em dormir tão rápido, tampouco de ouvir alguma conversa entre as meninas. Percebi que Rose estava no quarto quando ela ajustou o ventilador antes de se deitar. 

— Scorpius…

— Não quero e não vou falar sobre isso, _Weasley_. 

Ela pareceu entender, o que deixou tudo mais, isso mesmo, _constrangedor_. Se é que era possível. 

Por volta das seis e meia da manhã eu levantei, me troquei e peguei meu celular enquanto esperava dar a hora para acordar as crianças. Como iríamos para o campo aberto, peguei um boné; já bastava meus neurônios estarem esquentando o meu cérebro por conta própria, não precisava da ajuda do sol. 

Sentei na varanda para ver as zilhões de mensagens de Alvo, Adam, Karen, grupos silenciados lotados, duas da minha mãe e algumas notificações no Instagram; pareceu uma boa oportunidade para tirar foto do nascer do sol e colocar alguma frase brega no story, e como eu já tinha perdido toda a minha dignidade, qual diferença faria? Nenhuma. Portanto, respondi a minha mãe, desliguei o celular e fui guardá-lo na minha mochila. Felizmente, Rose estava no banheiro durante o percurso. 

Perto das sete e meia fui acordar os sonserinos e, com o megafone da Hooch, tentei dar um incentivo moral para o dia.

— BOM DIA, SONSERINOS! ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEJAM DISPOSTOS PORQUE ESSA É A NOSSA ÚLTIMA CHANCE DE CONSEGUIR PASSAR A GRIFINÓRIA NA PONTUAÇÃO PARA A TAÇA DAS CASAS — embora algo dentro de mim dizia que esse feito seria matematicamente impossível. — AGORA DE MANHÃ TEREMOS VÔLEI, PORTANTO, PREPAREM OS JOELHOS. E A TARDE FUTEBOL DE SABÃO. TOMEM CUIDADO PARA NÃO QUEBRAR NENHUMA PARTE DO CORPO.

— O que acontece se a gente quebrar o braço? — Parkinson perguntou com a mão erguida.

— VAI TER QUE PASSAR A NOITE NA ALA HOSPITALAR ENQUANTO TODO MUNDO VAI ESTAR APROVEITANDO A FESTA! ENTÃO, SE EU FOSSE VOCÊS, EU TOMARIA MUITO CUIDADO.

— Entendido, capitão! — Hilliard fez uma contingência, causando alguns risos.

— EU SÓ NÃO VOU TIRAR PONTO SEU PORQUE JÁ ESTAMOS PERDENDO, HILLIARD. VAMOS TOMAR CAFÉ! 

Eles foram confabulando planos sobre como distrair os adversários para poderem marcar ponto nos sets de vôlei, já que aparentemente a maioria não sabia jogar muito bem. Embora o dia não tivesse começado da melhor forma, o café da manhã estava ótimo e interessante o suficiente para que eu prestasse mais atenção nele do que nas minhas queridas colegas monitoras. 

Talvez eu devesse ter sentado com o grupo do bolo de dragão de novo. 

— Está animado com o vôlei, Scorpius? — Alice perguntou amigavelmente, visto que Roxanne parecia ocupada demais falando coisas aleatórias para aliviar o clima.

— Não. 

— As crianças da lufa-lufa estão, elas disseram que adoram.

— Mais uma perda para a sonserina — qual a relevância de um pum quando já está todo cagado, não é? Dei ombros, fingindo não me importar. — O lado bom é que não vamos encarar a grifinória hoje. 

— Suas cobrinhas são muito ruins competindo, Malfoy — Roxanne deu risada, virando o copo de suco de laranja. 

— É — e eram mesmo; eu me incluí no grupo. 

— Mas ainda tem o futebol de sabão… Eles devem ser bons escorregando… Por pontos… — apesar da boa tentativa de parecer otimista, Alice falhava miseravelmente. — Vai dar tudo certo. Né? 

— Se esses dois pararem com o climão, talvez — respirei fundo antes de olhar para a Roxanne, com a minha melhor cara de paisagem. — Preferimos vocês se provocando positivamente do que quietos, só isso. 

— Isso! Rox tem razão. Não vamos estragar o último aqui por causa de uma… 

— _Uma…?_ — incentivei Alice, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. 

— Discussão. Vocês sempre brigam, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo, não é? 

— Eu concordo — Roxanne ergueu os braços, rendida, não surtindo nenhum efeito nem em mim, nem em Rose.

Certas ou erradas, me concentrei nas atividades do dia para não fazer um buraco no chão e enfiar minha cara.

Os sonserinos pareciam animados e sedentos por pontos. Fizemos um alongamento com Hooch antes de irmos para o campo aberto, que ficava no extremo oposto da quadra do Lago de Esmeralda. A grifinória e a corvinal ficariam por lá, com sorte, pelo resto do dia, e as probabilidades de nos encontrarmos no refeitório durante o almoço não eram das maiores. 

Tentei dividir as crianças de uma forma estratégica para que não perdêssemos de lavada. Madson, Rebecca e Parkinson pareceram consideravelmente boas jogando no mesmo time; Wilson e Travers foram apenas figurantes. Dos oito sets que jogamos, ganhamos cinco, o que rendeu quase setenta pontos, mas não foi o suficiente para apagar o fogo deles para o futebol de sabão da parte da tarde. Quando chegamos para o almoço, a corvinal e a grifinória ainda não estavam, mas a alegria não durou por muito tempo. Engoli minha comida o mais rápido possível apenas para sair logo dali e ir ajudar Baldrick a encher duas arenas infláveis de futebol de sabão e, claro, preparar o tal do sabão. Se Alice achou o handball perigoso, provavelmente iria morrer do coração vendo as crianças se matarem na água escorregadia. 

— CUIDADO PARA NÃO CHUTAREM A CABEÇA DO AMIGO! — foi o seu jargão, o que só me fazia gargalhar enquanto eu deveria estar focado para não arbitrar errado. 

Segundo as contas finais do professor Baldrick, as casas empataram nos pontos. As crianças ficaram um pouco decepcionadas, mas pareceram esquecer quando eu disse que jogaria uma partida com elas. Minhas habilidades com futebol não eram das melhores, como já era de se esperar, o que me levou a vários tombos que fizeram eles dar risada e jogar água em mim. 

Voltamos para o marco-zero quando já passava das cinco horas, todos animados com a contagem dos pontos antes do início da festa e com os doces que ouviram dizer que teria (Roxanne deixou escapar sobre uma possível fonte de chocolate). Eles passaram pelas duchas externas e se revezaram no banheiro das cabanas; as garotas pediram para eu ajudar a passar um gel com glitter no cabelo. Eu nem sabia que existia gel com glitter, mas aceitei a tarefa. Roxanne deixou eu tomar banho primeiro na condição de eu adiantar algumas coisas para a festa; eu aceitei. O que eu mais queria era ficar ocupado. 

Minha roupa para a grande festa consistiu numa calça jeans, chinelo e uma camiseta verde. Se a sonserina não vencesse, pelo menos eu ensinaria alguma lição sobre fraternidade ou algo do tipo. Infelizmente, vi Rose entrando na cabana quando eu estava saindo; ela estava encharcada. De água. O que só me incentivou a ajudar o pessoal da cozinha a levar os aperitivos para o salão, arrumar o som junto com a Hooch e, claro, verificar se os pestinhas estavam vestidos e ajudar as garotas com o gel. 

— Você não sabe fazer trança, Scorpius! — Rebecca reclamava olhando o que eu tentava fazer com seu cabelo. Madson se aproximou, suspirando. 

— Divide em três e vai colocando as laterais no meio — a ruivinha explicou, apontando para os meus dedos. Ela não estava com uma feição muito feliz. Tentei me concentrar na sua instrução e comecei conseguir, aos poucos, um penteado de qualidade mediana. 

— O que você tem hoje, Mad? 

— Nada — deu ombros, me estendendo o gel com glitter. 

— Vocês se desentenderam de novo?

— Não. É que o Hilliard — ri, negando com a cabeça — me irrita. 

— Hm, e o que ele fez? 

— Não quero falar disso — ela foi em direção a uma das camas e sentou, desanimada. 

— Posso te dar um conselho? — assentiu. — Não estrague o último dia do acampamento por causa de uma…

— Uma…? 

— Discussão. Vocês sempre brigam, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo. Né? — usei as palavras de Alice durante a manhã, que pareciam fazer muito mais sentido. 

— Scorpius tem razão — Rebecca concordou comigo. — Quer dizer, ele sempre tem razão. 

As garotas riram, e eu também. Conversamos um pouco sobre o fato universal de que meninos são idiotas, principalmente aos onze anos. 

Terminamos de nos arrumar — porque elas insistiram em pentear meu cabelo — por volta das sete horas; chamei os garotos e fomos para o salão, que aos poucos começou a encher por crianças falantes. Sentei num banco para esperar Hooch fazer a contagem, e logo tive Roxanne perto de mim. Não me senti tão desleixado ao vê-la com um short, uma camiseta preta e chinelos vermelhos. 

— E aí? Quem ganha? — provocou, escorando-se no meu ombro. 

— Se acontecer um milagre, a sonserina. 

— Ainda bem que você é realista, Malfoy — maneei com a cabeça, focando na imagem de Madson dando uns tabefes em Hilliard. — Você falou com a Rose?

— Não.

— Está considerando a hipótese?

— Talvez. 

— Seria legal. Não que você esteja errado de alguma coisa, mas ela também não está. Um pouco de diálogo não faz mal pra ninguém. 

— O que acha que eu devo dizer? — ficamos em silêncio alguns instantes, e calhou de eu ver Rose entrando com as crianças da corvinal. Para variar, estava linda demais com um vestido curto azul. 

— O que você _quer_ dizer? 

— _ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! CHEGOU A HORA DE SABERMOS QUAL CASA VAI LEVAR A TAÇA!_ — a voz animada de Hooch preencheu o salão, causando gritinhos e assobios. 

— Não sei se ainda tem algo a ser dito. Eu poderia pedir desculpas pelas coisas não terem dado certo, por ter evitado ela o dia todo, pelos episódios de irritação extrema, talvez? — levantei-me do banco para andar até a sonserina. — Mas… Se tudo não aconteceu, o que eu posso fazer?

— _GOSTARÍAMOS DE PARABENIZAR TODOS VOCÊS PELO EMPENHO, TRABALHO EM EQUIPE E JOGO LIMPO DURANTE TODO O ACAMPAMENTO!_

— Tentar de novo, Malfoy, é isso que a gente faz quando as coisas não dão certo: tentamos de novo. 

— _O IMPORTANTE NÃO É GANHAR, MAS SIM COMPETIR. QUANDO DAMOS O NOSSO MÁXIMO, NÃO HÁ ARREPENDIMENTOS!_

— Você acha?

— Modestia parte, tenho _certeza_ — ela me jogou uma piscadela, se distanciando. Passei os braços pelos ombros de Wilson e Travers ao me aproximar, eles não pareciam tão nervosos como os demais, embora os olhos não desgrudassem de Hooch. 

— _COM 215 PONTOS,_ _A GRANDE VENCEDORA DO ACAMPAMENTO DE VERÃO DE HOGSMEADE É A…_

— Ai, Scorpius, está me dando dor de barriga! — Hilliard disse com a voz trêmula, roendo as unhas. 

— _GRIFINÓRIA!_

Não parecia ser uma grande surpresa, pelo menos não para nós da monitoria que realmente estávamos contando os pontos; no entanto, para as crianças, foi um saco ver os leõezinhos do mal vencerem e, pior, _comemorarem_. Batemos palmas, tentei consolar a sonserina e dizer que o desempenho deles havia sido bom — 185 pontos parecia um sonho perto dos 120 e 95 da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, respectivamente —, mas o verdadeiro consolo foi a concretização do boato de Roxanne: tinha uma fonte de chocolate real e em cores para eles degustarem. Ajudei Baldrick a colocar as bandeiras da grifinória no salão antes de poder pegar alguma coisa para amenizar a devastadora situação do meu estômago. 

Apesar da _não-vitória_ , a maior parte dos alunos pareciam estar se divertindo ao som de Hipogrifos Nervosos. Fiquei observando as dancinhas esquisitas enquanto comia um sanduíche triangular — o primeiro de três —, e desejei que Alvo estivesse ali para dar risada comigo e me ajudar a decidir o que fazer em relação a sua irritante prima ruiva. Provavelmente ele diria para eu falar com ela; Alvo sempre foi um entusiasta a _scorose_. 

— _Passa dia, passa noite e eu só penso em scorose!_ — ele cantarolou pela primeira vez na metade da oitava série.

— _Scorose?_

— _Scorpius e Rose. Você me força a pensar sobre vocês todos os dias… chega nela e fala que gosta dela, caramba. Ela não vai te matar nem nada do tipo._

— _Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

— _Porque está na cara que ela gosta de você também!_ — lembro de ter lhe encarado incrédulo. — _Tudo bem, não tão na cara assim, mas…_

Levando em consideração a perspectiva de que eu não tinha absolutamente mais nada a perder — nem a minha recém-enterrada dignidade —, comecei a procurar onde Rose poderia estar e, ao achá-la, peguei um copo de coca-cola e segui em direção ao meu precipício. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, segurando uma bolinha de queijo nos dedos, sorrindo para as crianças que tentavam lhe impressionar com alguns passos especiais. 

Rose notou minha aproximação e, um pouco sem jeito também, me estendeu o copo cheio de outros salgadinhos. Peguei um, é claro, para quebrar o gelo. 

— Eu queria falar com você — falei depois de um tempo. 

— Tá bom. Lá fora? Acho que aqui fica meio difícil por causa da música — ou pelo fato de estar repleto de crianças que não precisavam assistir a cena patética que logo se iniciaria. Concordei, dando meia volta em direção à entrada. 

Além de estar mais fresco, a sensação de não ter os tímpanos corrompidos pela música contemporânea era revigorante. Em passos lentos, andávamos sem uma direção muito bem definida, e minhas costas suavam só de pensar na possibilidade de abrir a boca e deixar escapar alguma besteira. 

— Então… — tomei um gole do refrigerante. — Eu não sei bem o que dizer, mas… talvez eu tenha que pedir desculpas pelo grande mal-entendido. O fato de nunca ter vindo uma resposta de você sempre me deixou muito, hmmm, chateado, e você nunca tocar no assunto só piorava as coisas na minha cabeça. 

— Eu senti isso também — ela riu, mordendo o salgadinho. — Porque você nunca falou nada sobre aquele beijo. No começo fiquei chateada, depois senti muita raiva e, no final das contas, implicar com você se tornou um hobby. 

— Idem. 

— Quase morri de ódio quando você começou a namorar a Karen, me senti um lixo. Tipo… O que ela tem que eu não tenho, sabe?

— Ela respondeu as minhas cantadas — dei ombros, me rendendo a um sorriso na medida em que percebi que ela não estava _brava_. — Também não vivi em paz quando você começou a namorar o Wood. Ou, pior, quando saiu aquele boato na oitava série que você tinha beijado ele. 

— Não era bem um boato, mas... Eu queria te provocar de alguma forma. 

— Você conseguiu, diga-se de passagem. 

— Só que aí é que está o problema — ela parou de andar e se virou para mim. — Você nunca teve nenhuma reação. Nem aqui no acampamento você não… Teve muitas reações. 

— Como eu poderia ter? Ninguém gosta de tomar uma atitude e não ser correspondido. 

— Eu super dei em cima de você aqui. Quer dizer, não literalmente — gargalhei vendo seu sorriso. — E o que você fez? Me beijou uma vez e não olhou mais na minha cara. 

— Porque achei que seria péssimo te encarar. Na minha realidade, você nunca me deu moral, então não seria legal eu super mergulhar de novo nessa quedinha não superada pra, no fim, você fazer cara de paisagem. 

— Isso passou pela minha cabeça quando percebi que viríamos pra cá juntos. Eu cheguei a falar para a Rox que eu ia te beijar nesse acampamento, e iria acabar com você caso não tivesse nenhuma reação.

— Eu me senti bem acabado na nossa discussão calorosa — suspirei, vendo-a assentir. — De qualquer forma, me desculpe por tudo isso. 

— Tudo bem. Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas. 

— Tudo bem _também_ — ela não hesitou em me abraçar pela cintura, encostando o rosto no meu tórax. Respirei fundo, voltando a sentir as coisas boas que ela sempre despertou em mim: borboletas no estômago, tremedeira de liquidificador, calor infernal. 

— Scorpius?

— Sim? 

— O que você escreveu de tão importante nesse bilhete? — distanciando-se um pouco, ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço. Comecei a sorri na medida em que meu rosto fervia mais. 

— Ah — ri de nervoso —, era uma pergunta... Se você gostava de mim. 

— Por todo esse escândalo, pensei que era uma declaração de amor de cinco páginas! — apertei ela nos meus braços e a ergui do chão, deixando nossos rostos na mesma altura. 

— Prometo me esforçar mais da próxima vez. 

— Eu te beijaria se... — dei um selinho interrompendo-a, antes de soltar seu corpo. — Não tivéssemos uma mesa de salgadinhos para tomar conta.

— Ela provavelmente está vazia a essa altura. O que me lembra que eu estou devendo algumas danças para as minhas cobrinhas. 

— Elas estão certas. Quem não quer dançar com o monitor bonitinho? — passei meu braço pelos seus ombros, dando meia volta. — O nosso acampamento teria sido mais legal se o Flitwick fosse mais _charmoso_.

— Eu me lembro que a McGonagall tava _inteirona_ naquela época — Rose gargalhou. — Nada suficiente para me distrair de você. 

— MALFOY! — ouvi o grito de Roxanne do lado de fora da cabana. — O HILLIARD PEDIU PARA CHAMAR VOCÊ. ELE ESTÁ NO BANHEIRO FAZ UM TEMPO! DOR DE BARRIGA, PARECE! 

Embora soasse como uma zoeira, não era. 

Depois do anúncio da _Weasley dois_ , Rose foi cuidar da mesa dos salgados e eu fui verificar o paradeiro do pestinha. Hilliard realmente estava com dor de barriga, sendo esta o aparente resultado entre decepção e uma bolinha de queijo com chocolate. Fiz companhia para ele pelo lado de fora do banheiro, ouvindo uma história descabida que ele tinha tido com os garotos. Depois de seu quadro ficar estável, as crianças tentaram me ensinar alguns passos especiais da nova coreografia da terrível banda que atormentava meus ouvidos desde que chegamos em Hogsmeade. 

A festa teve seu fim por volta da meia noite, e foi então que o trabalho de deixar tudo arrumado teve início. Era estranha a sensação do último dia ter chegado e, pior, dele ter ido embora. O que restou para o fim da noite foi uma conversa na cabana dos monitores sobre nostalgia, preocupações com a manhã seguinte, e alguns beijos que só deixaram aquele cubículo claustrofóbico ainda mais quente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, agora nos resta torcer para que ninguém esqueça — ou deixe — alguma coisa em Hogsmeade, né? 
> 
> Estou um pouco triste pelo acampamento ter chegado ao fim, mas feliz pelos dias que passamos juntos ♥ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! 
> 
> Um grande beijo pra vocês ♥ ♥ ♥


	8. The End

**[18 DE JULHO, SÁBADO]**

**10:59 AM**

— TÁ FALTANDO ALGUÉM? 

Alice, pela décima quarta vez, gritou, segurando-se firme no corrimão enquanto olhava para fora na tentativa de achar algum pestinha foragido. Eu, Roxanne, Rose e o professor Baldrick tínhamos sido incumbidos de verificar os dormitórios e pegar todos os objetos que parecessem ser de crianças esquecidas. Por _sorte_ , eu voltava ao ônibus com os braços cheios de inutilidades: ursinho de pelúcia, sacolinha de doces, guarda-chuva, óculos de sol, boné e duas camisetas vermelhas e fedidas. 

A boa notícia do fim do acampamento era que todos tinham sobrevivido — a maioria sem nenhum arranhão —, estavam felizes, falantes, tinham até conquistado uma corzinha, e já não eram mais os esquisitos de uma semana atrás. Eram, apenas e simplesmente, _crianças_ voltando de um acampamento de verão. A má notícia era que tudo tinha chegado ao fim: atividades cansativas, banhos nas duchas externas, indigestão de marshmallows, megafones ensurdecedores, horário de dormir, crianças petulantes, cubículos claustrofóbicos e calor infernal. Subindo no ônibus sob o efeito dos berros de Hooch, eu torcia para não ter deixado nada por ali. 

— Ah não — foi tarde quando notei, já dava para ver os portões se distanciando pela janela. Passei a mão pelo rosto, num suspiro dramático, enquanto me encostava numa das poltronas no corredor; as cobrinhas me olhavam interessadas. 

— O que você esqueceu, _senhor monitor?_ — Hilliard perguntou melodiosamente, causando risos na trupe do bolo do dragão. 

— Aparentemente, o meu boné.

— Que cor ele é? 

— É preto! — Jones respondeu de imediato, arrumando o óculos remendado no rosto. — Eu acho que você não esqueceu, Scorp, eu vi ele com uma das monitoras. 

— Ufa! Sua mãe ia brigar muito com você, Scorpius.

Concordei com ele, me rendendo às risadas. 

Cambaleando pelo corredor em passos lentos, ocupei um lugar vago. Alice conversava com as meninas da lufa-lufa lá no fundo, e não me restava nada a fazer além de tirar um longo cochilo. Não tive muitas horas de sono naquela noite e o horário de acordar foi cruel; seria uma boa oportunidade, e foi. Só abri os olhos quando senti alguma coisa me cutucar nos braços, ou melhor, os dedos de alguém.

— O que foi, Weasley? — sorri. Primeiro por vê-la sorrindo também, segundo por encontrar o meu boné. — Você fica ótima com ele. 

— Fico ótima de qualquer jeito. 

— Não posso discordar — tentei sentar direito, bocejando. 

— Só vim mostrar o que eu achei na cabana dos monitores — apontou para a própria cabeça. — Já ouviu dizer que achado não é roubado?

— Pode ficar com ele, se quiser — após olhar ao redor, Rose se inclinou para me dar um beijo na bochecha. — Eu tenho uma coisa para você — enfiei a mão no bolso da bermuda e peguei um papel pequeno dobrado. — Ele extraviou por alguns anos, mas… 

— Isso acontece com os _melhores_ remetentes. Prometo garantir que ele volte para as suas mãos. Ok? — Rose deu uma piscadela antes de se levantar; suas ferinhas estavam no andar de cima. 

A ideia de ter uma resposta de um bilhete — mesmo que reescrito — fazia meu estômago revirar em borboletas e arco-íris. Após a conversa da noite passada, nós não tivemos a chance de conversar sobre como as coisas seriam após o acampamento; ou melhor, decidimos aproveitar as horas restantes de uma forma mais _legal_. Porém, nenhuma placa neon conseguiu tirar da minha cabeça o fato de que eu não podia, tampouco queria, ficar longe dela durante o nosso último ano de colegial. Reescrever o bilhete pareceu uma boa forma de abordar o assunto.

Quando chegamos em Londres, uma onda de lágrimas atingiu a maioria das crianças, que se despediram em abraços calorosos, tanto de afeto quanto de suor — os pestinhas estavam _grudando_. Tiramos uma última foto com o grande ônibus roxo atrás e, aos poucos, todo o tumulto infantil foi se dissipando. Após ajudar as minhas queridas amigas monitoras a pegar as mochilas, já consegui avistar o carro da minha mãe de longe, restava apenas me despedir delas e de Rose. 

— Aqui está a sua resposta — ela me estendeu o pedaço de papel. — E uma resposta da sua resposta. 

— Perfeito — Rose respirou fundo antes de se aproximar para me envolver num abraço. — Acho que chegou a hora de eu agradecer por todo nervoso que você me fez passar nesse acampamento. 

— Idem — após um mísero selinho, ela se afastou. — Leia o meu bilhete e, depois disso, conversamos. 

Concordei, é claro. 

Ela pegou suas coisas, acenou para mim, foi correndo até o carro onde o irmão de Alvo a esperava, e lá de dentro jogou um beijo. Num suspiro demorado — para não dizer estupidamente apaixonado —, peguei os bilhetes para ler; como sempre, meu coração pareceu ter sido jogado num liquidificador junto com algumas borboletas. 

— - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**De** : S.M. 

**Para** : R.W. 

Eu pensei em perguntar a mesma coisa de anos atrás, mas consegui achar sozinho a resposta, então tenho uma nova pergunta para você. 

Você quer namorar comigo?

[ **X** ] SIM [ **X** ] CLARO [ **X** ] COM CERTEZA 

(outras respostas não são aceitas) 

♥

— - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**De** : R.W. 

**Para** : S.M. 

Querido Malfoy, também tenho uma pergunta... 

O que vai fazer amanhã? 

Me mande uma mensagem no whatsapp com a resposta... Elas chegam mais rápido do que bilhetes e não extraviam.

Por favor, não demore. Já estou com saudade! 

Rose ♥

— - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, é isso, pessoal! Quero agradecer a todos por todo o carinho . Eu senti que saí muito da minha zona de conforto, mas foi uma experiência incrível e eu sou muito grata a todos que compartilharam dela comigo ♥
> 
> Um grande beijo para vocês! Se cuidem! ♥
> 
> Até a próxima!  
> Com amor,  
> Tahii ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
